Uzumaki Family
by Rameen
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot tentang cerita keluarga Uzumaki. / NaruHina, BoruSara, ShikadaiHima, GaaHima. / Setting Canon / Complete
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Family

Otanjoubu omedetou Kaa-chan By Rameen

Disclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] U. Bolt., U. Himawari

Romance dan Family

Note : OOC, Typo, Gaje, oneshot dan #Hinata-Hime special untuk ulang tahun Hinata

"Tadaima.."

"Ah.. itu Oniichan.." Hinata tersenyum melihat putrinya yang langsung meloncat keluar begitu suara sang kakak terdengar.

"Okaeri Oniichan…" suara riang putrinya terdengar sampai ketempatnya. Dan tak lama kedua anaknya menghampirinya dan duduk di kanan dan kiri Hinata.

"Okaeri Boruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum sembari mengusap sayang kepala putranya. Boruto hanya nyengir atas perlakuan sang Ibu.

"Kaa-chan sedang apa?"

"Hanya membaca buku."

"Aku memainkan game Oniichan dan sudah sampai level tiga." Himawari berujar riang.

"Wah,, itu hebat Hima.." gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian kakaknya.

"Ne,, Kaa-chan.." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar putranya memanggil dengan nada yang serius. "Tou-chan… bagaimana Tou-chan saat dia masih kecil dulu?"

Hinata Boruto tidak pernah bertanya apapun padanya tentang Naruto. Dulu Boruto dan Himawari selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersamanya dan Naruto. Tapi semenjak suaminya menjadi Hokage, Boruto mulai berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan selalu mengeluh akan Ayahnya yang tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya.

Tapi sekarang Boruto sudah mulai memahami Ayahnya yang harus bekerja ekstra demi warga dan desa. Sejak peristiwa penyerangan Otsutsuki Momoshiki diujian chuunin kemarin sukses membuat Boruto menyadari betapa besar peran Ayahnya dalam keselamatan desa dan seluruh warga.

"Hm,, Tou-chan yang dulu ya?"

"Benar, Hima juga mau dengar.."

Hinata menatap anaknya bergantian lalu tersenyum. "Dulu… Touchan kalian adalah seorang anak yang selalu ceria dan tidak pernah putus asa. Dia berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa jika itu untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Bagi Kaa-chan.. Touchan adalah penyemangat."

"Kata paman Sasuke,, dulu Touchan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Apa itu benar Kaa-chan." Boruto menjadi penasaran akan bagaimana Ayahnya dulu sejak gurunya, Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan kalau Ayahnya adalah orang yang penuh dengan kelemahan.

"Mungkin?" Hinata menjawab ragu, karena baginya Naruto selalu bisa melakukan apapun sekalipun itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Walau semua temannya menertawakan Naruto saat masih di akademi dulu tapi bagi Hinata itu tetap luar biasa. Ah,, cinta memang buta.

"Kaa-chan, aku serius." Boruto menuntut.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan kalau ada Kyuubi yang tersegel didalam tubuh Tou-chan?" Boruto mengangguk. Dia masih ingat saat dimana seekor rubah berekor sembilan keluar dari tubuh Ayahnya saat bertarung melawan Momoshiki sebelum akhirnya Naruto justru diculik Momoshiki.

"Yang Kaachan dengar, saat dulu touchan baru dilahirkan, Kyuubi menyerang desa. Dan Kakekmu yang saat itu adalah Hokage keempat mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi touchan dan desa. Dia menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Touchan. Dan karena itu seluruh penduduk desa mengira kalau Touchan itu berbahaya dan akhirnya dia dijauhi serta dibenci oleh seluruh warga desa."

Himawari dan Boruto terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka kehidupan Ayahnya dulu begitu menyedihkan. "Lalu.. bagaimana Touchan bisa jadi seperti sekarang?"

"Touchan kalian adalah orang yang pantang menyerah dan pekerja keras. Dia selalu berusaha dan berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa diakui oleh seluruh desa. Awalnya dia selalu menganggu penduduk desa agar setidaknya warga menyadari keberadaannya tapi seiring waktu berlalu, Touchan membuat warga desa menyadari keberadaannya dengan kekuatannya dan kepahlawanannya."

"Aku tahu, Papa menjadi pahlawan diperang terakhir. Benarkan Mama?" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk atas perkataan putri kecilnya.

"Touchan kalian tidak hanya pahlawan dalam perang terakhir. Sebelum itu, dia sudah mempunyai banyak teman dan menyelamatkan banyak orang dengan kebaikan hatinya dan juga kekuatannya. Bertahap, Touchan menjadi orang yang di akui dan di terima oleh semua orang."

Boruto menunduk dalam, dia masih tidak percaya akan kehidupan Ayahnya. Apa yang sudah ayahnya lewati sampai titik ini, dia masih ingin mengetahuinya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan ke tempat Hokage."

.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk!" pintu itu terbuka. Menunjukkan seorang pria yang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan setumpuk dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Tou-chan.."

"Boruto? Ada apa?" Putranya menggeleng pelan. Dan memilih menatap wajah ayahnya sendu. Sang Hokage mengernyitkan keningnya melihat kelakuan putranya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku… hanya ingin melihat Tuan Hokage Ketujuh."

Naruto meletakkan dukomen yang ada ditangannya ke atas meja dan fokus melihat putranya. "Apa ada alasan lain?"

Diam. Mereka diam tanpa suara. Diruang itu hanya ada mereka berdua yang terdiam. "Aku…" menghela nafas sejenak, Boruto melanjutkan "..ingin melihat seorang anak yang dulu bukan apa-apa, sekarang menjadi seorang Hokage."

Naruto tersentak. Dia tahu kalau anaknya sedang membicarakan dirinya. Hanya saja, itu terlalu aneh. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

"Kaa-chan bilang kalau kau dulu adalah sosok yang selalu berusaha pantang menyerah untuk mendapat pengakuan warga desa. Dan paman Sasuke bilang kalau kau dulu adalah orang yang penuh dengan kelemahan dan hebatnya tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Pandangan Naruto melembut ketika mendengar sahabat dan istrinya menggambarkan bagaimana dirinya dulu. Boruto pernah memintanya untuk bercerita tentang masa lalunya jika dia ada waktu. Tapi meski telah dua bulan sejak Boruto mulai memahami posisinya didesa, dia masih tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar duduk bercerita kepada kedua anaknya.

"Apa yang kulihat sekarang,, sulit membuatku percaya akan cerita itu. Sekarang kau seorang Hokage yang sangat kuat dan dipuja semua orang. Bagaimana mungkin masa lalumu begitu menyakitkan."

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang kau dengar?"

Boruto menatap lekat Ayahnya, "Ibu tidak mungkin berbohong dan sepertinya paman Sasuke bukan orang yang suka bercanda."

"Benar, mereka adalah tipe orang yang akan berbicara jujur. Dan apa yang kau dengar adalah kebenarannya. Seorang Hokage yang kini ada dihapanmu adalah seorang bocah nakal yang tidak bisa apa-apa dimasa lalunya."

Tatapan mereka terkunci. Sejak pengangkatan Naruto, mereka sudah sangat jarang punya waktu saling berbicara seperti ini. Dan Boruto akan mengingat setiap moment bersama Ayahnya sekarang.

"Dengarlah! Tidak ada yang mustahil. Kerja sama dan ketekunan yang selalu aku katakan bukanlah sebuah omong kosong. Kau hanya perlu berusaha sekuat yang kau bisa dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri serta orang-orang yang selalu ada untukmu. Dengan itu kau bisa meraih apa yang kau inginkan."

Naruto selalu menasehatinya dengan tegas. Dan dia selalu suka dengan cara Ayahnya. Senyum lebar tampil diwajahnya. "Ya! Aku akan mengingat pesanmu.. Touchan."

Naruto ikut tersenyum karenanya. Walau sebentar, setidaknya dia ada waktu bersama putranya. "Baiklah, itu cukup. Aku pulang dulu. Kalau memang ada waktu, pulanglah dan kita makan malam bersama dirumah."

Naruto mengangguk. Sebelum meraih pintu Boruto berbalik. "Jangan mengirim bunshin untuk makan malam!" dia mengingatkan Ayahnya. Dia masih ingat saat terakhir Naruto mengirim bunshin saat ulang tahun adiknya. Bukannya lancar tapi justru berantakan karena bunshin Naruto menghilang ketika sedang membawa kue sehingga kue itu jatuh dan… hancur.

Sang Hokage menghela nafas bersalah. "Maaf atas kejadian terakhir."

"Yah,, touchan sudah minta maafkan. Tapi kuharap Touchan tidak melupakan dan menghancurkan ulang tahun Kaachan nantinya. Jaa ne.."

Blam

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Naruto yang menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia berkedip, ulang tahun Hinata? Benar, ulang tahun istrinya sebulan lagi. Dia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Menatap dokumen yang menumpuk dimejanya.

'Dokumen sialan. Aku melupakan semuanya karena kalian.' Naruto membatin lirih.

"Yosh!" ucapnya semangat sedetik kemudian, "Aku akan makan malam dirumah malam ini." tangannya membentuk segel. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Poof poof poof.. "Yosh,, kita selesaikan semua sebelum makan malam. Setuju?!"

"SETUJU!" seru Naruto-Naruto berjamaah.

.

Malam itu seperti yang diinginkan Naruto. Keluarga Uzumaki duduk dan makan malam bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu ini. Kesibukkan Naruto dua minggu ini dia bayar dengan menghabiskan waktu malam ini bersama keluarganya. Sang asisten dari klan Nara itu sudah pasti bisa diandalkan oleh sang Hokage.

Setelah makan malam, mereka duduk diruang keluarga. Menonton TV, bermain hingga bercerita banyak hal. Dari kisah Himawari tentang teman-teman barunya, pengalaman misi Boruto, sampai kisah masalalu Naruto dan Hinata.

Malam itu, Naruto kembali merasa hidup ditengah keluarganya. Sungguh, duduk sendiriran dibalik meja bertemankan dokumen yang membuat stress itu tidak pernah dia bayangkan dulu. Tapi sekarang dia mengerti, tugas Hokage bukan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan semata.

.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya setelah membacakan cerita untuk Himawari. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam dan kedua anaknya sudah tertidur sekarang. Dia menatap istrinya yang memandang langit dengan tersenyum. Selain anaknya, dia juga tidak punya waktu untuk istrinya.

' _..kuharap Touchan tidak melupakan dan menghancurkan ulang tahun Kaachan nantinya.'_

Kata-kata Boruto terngiang ditelinganya dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. Dia tersenyum dan mulai mendekati istrinya.

"Anata..?" Hinata tersentak saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Sudah lama Naruto tidak memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Mereka sudah tidur?" suaminya mengangguk, "Mereka sangat senang kau pulang cepat malam ini."

"Aku tahu. Maaf karena selalu sibuk." Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya dibahu Hinata, "Tadi Boruto ke kantorku,"

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk, "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang ingin melihat Hokage yang dulunya adalah anak nakal yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

Menghela nafas dan menggenggam lengan kekar suaminya, "Dan dia mengingatkanku agar tidak melupakan dan menghancurkan ulang tahunmu nantnya."

"Dia bilang begitu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi karena itu, untuk menunjukkan kalau aku tidak lupa, aku ingin memberikan hadiah sebagai bukti."

"Hadiah?"

"Tidak hanya untukmu, tapi juga untuk mereka.." Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Naruto tersenyum jahil padanya dan selanjutnya…

"Kyaa.." dia menjerit tertahan saat Naruto menggendongnya.. "Na naruto-kun.."

"Hadiahnya…" Naruto mendekat dan berbisik, "…memberikan mereka adik." Seketika wajah Hinata memerah dan Naruto langsung membawa tubuh istrinya ke ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Na naruto-kun,, tunggu…"

"Hm..?" Naruto langsung melumat bibir Hinata lembut. Hinata pasrah dan memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman itu. Tapi ketika ciuman Naruto beralih ke lehernya, dia kembali menolak.

"Na naruto-kun… he-hentik-an.. hgg.." dia mendesah ketika Naruto menciptakan kiss mark. "Ak-akuh.. ahh.. se-sedang datang bu-bulan.."

Berhenti. Naruto langsung berhenti dan mengeram frustasi. Ayolah, jarang-jarang dia punya waktu bersama sang istri, tapi kenapa harus hancur karena kondisi yang…

"Hah.." Naruto menghela nafas dengan wajah yang masih terbenam dileher Hinata, membuat Hinata merinding, dia mengecupnya sekali dan menjauh. Berbaring disampingnya dan menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. "..aku lelah… kita tidur saja.."

"Ma-maaf.." lirih Hinata bersuara. Naruto mendongakan wajah Hinata lalu kembali mencium bibir peach itu lama.

"Tidak apa.." ucapnya tersenyum, "Oyasuminasai, Hime.. Aishiteru."

"Oyasuminasai Anata.. Aishiteru moo." Malam itu,, mereka tertidur dengan senyuman.

.

 _Sebulan kemudian… 27 desember_

"Aku yakin menaruhnya disini tapi kenapa tidak ada?" Wanita berambut indigo sepunggung itu kebingungan mencari sesuatu yang dia yakin… hilang.

Kretek..

Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara dari arah pintu.. dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, "Hima?" tidak ada orang disana.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar, sreeet… dia kembali menoleh. Suara aneh itu terdengar lagi.. "Boruto-kun?" lagi tidak ada suara yang menyahut. Dia kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah depan..

"Naruto-kun?" panggilnya lagi.

Oh ayolah,, dia yakin tidak ada hantu dirumahnya. Dia bisa saja menggunakan Byakugan,, tapi rasanya aneh mengintip rumahnya sendiri dengan cakra.

Gelap, ruang makan yang menyambung dengan ruang keluarga gelap. Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyalakan lampu? batinnya. Dia meraba saklar dan begitu dia menghidupkan lampu…

"Otanjoubu Omedetou Okaa-chaaaaannn…." Suami dan anaknya berteriak riang dengan kue yang sudah tersedia dimeja makan. Dia tersenyum dan menangis akan kejutan keluarganya..

"Kalian… Arigatou…"

Dia menghambur memeluk kedua anaknya dan Naruto memeluk mereka bertiga. Dia bahkan sempat lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahun tahunnya.

"Nah,, ayo kita tiup lilinnya Mama.." Mereka duduk dikursi meja makan. Setelah menyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun, Hinata meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya..

"Yeeyy…" teriak suami dan anaknya.

"Ini kado dari Hima untuk Mama.."

"Terima kasih sayang…" Hinata memeluk putrinya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ini dariku.." kado Boruto menyusul. "Ne,, tou-chan.. kau tidak lupa kado untuk kaa-chan kan?" bocah pirang itu menatap tajam Ayahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak ttebayo.. Tou-chan bahkan sudah memberikan Kaa-chan hadiah.. dan hadiahnya juga untuk kalian." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata mengernyit, dia belum bilang apa-apa pada suaminyakan?

"Apa Papa..?" Himawari berseru penasaran.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuata dari sakunya dan,, "Tadaaa…" ucapnya riang sambil menunjukkan benda kecil persegi panjang dengan dua garis merah ditengahnya, tespack.

Wajah Hinata memerah sementara kedua anaknya mengerutkan keningya bingung. "Na na naru-to-kun.. dimana kau me-mendapatkan itu?" benda itu baru saja dicarinya tadi.

"Aku menemukannya diwastafel kamar mandi.. hehe.. aku sangat senang ttebayo.." ternyata Naruto yang telah mencuri benda yang dicari Hinata.. padahal dia ingin mengatakan itu langsung pada suaminya.

"Papa… itu apa?"

"Dan.. apa kegunaannya hingga itu bisa jadi hadiah untuk kaa-chan dan kami..?"

"Eh,, kalian tidak tahu?" Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan anak-anaknya. Hinata menepuk kening dan menghela nafas. Tentu saja itu bukan alat yang harus diketahui anak yang baru tumbuh remajakan? "Ini artinya…"

Boruto dan Hima menunggu sementara Hinata semakin merona. "…kalian akan punya adik baru!"

Kriik kriik… hening..

Himawari dan Boruto terdiam, setelah beberapa saat Himawari memeluk Ibunya. "Benarkah? Hima akan punya adik baru?" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tou-chan…" Boruto berucap pelan tapi sukses mengalihkan tatapan yang lain padanya, "…kau mesum!"

"Eh.?!"

.

.

.

END

Nonton The Movie Boruto kemarin dan sekelebat ide langsung melintas saat melihat adegan demi adegan. Aku terharu saat Sasuke bercerita tentang Naruto ke Boruto. Aku sedih saat kue Himawari hancur dan seketika itu juga aku dapat ide untuk fic ulang tahun Hinata.

Pas waktu Boruto minta ayahnya untuk sering bercerita tentang masa lalu, aku dapat ide untuk membuat cerita lain selain ulang tahun Hinata di fic ini. yah biar kesan keluarganya lebih terasa aja.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat fic-fic Naruhina canon menjadi satu kategori dalam 'Uzumaki Family' termasuk fic 'Our Moments' dan 'Sasuke the Neko-chan' yang walau di fic 'Sasuke the Neko-chan' tokoh utamanya Sasuke, nggak papalah..

Fic ini juga bakalan kubuat masuk dalam kategori. Niatnya pengan buat kumpulan oneshot disini. Entar cerita tiap chapter berbeda tapi saling terhubung. Bakalan ada pairing BorutoSarada dan HimawariXBoys juga. Mungkin sampai 10 chapter nanti. Tapi bertahap tentunya.

Gimana menurut readers? Ada yang setuju dan mendukung niat saya kah?

Terakhir… Otanjoubu omedetou Hinata-hime…^^

Semoga suka.

Salam, Rameen.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Family

Cooking With You By Rameen

Disclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] U. Bolt., U. Himawari

Romance dan Family

Note : OOC, Typo, Gaje, oneshot, setting cerita Naruhina masih pacaran

Pagi yang cerah menyambut hari bagi seluruh warga Negara Api. Bukan hanya Negara api, tapi seluruh bumi. Kicauan burung yang bernyanyi dan udara segar pasca hujan semalam terasa menyejukkan dan menyegarkan. Banyak yang sudah beraktifitas dirumah dan ada juga yang masih dalam misi –bagi para shinobi tentunya.

Namun tidak bagi shinobi satu ini, dia tidak ada misi dan memutuskan untuk menjalani pagi cerahnya dengan berjalan-jalan sambil mencoba beberapa makanan untuk sarapan.

"Yo Naruto!" seorang pedagang menyapanya, "Sedang jalan-jalan pagi?"

"Iya paman, berhubung tidak ada misi."

"Oh, sudah sarapan belum?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil nyengir. "Belum paman, ini rencananya mau ke Ichiraku saja buat sarapan."

"Kau suka sekali ramen ya." Naruto hanya nyengir semakin lebar karena perkataan pedagang itu, "Tapi aku punya onigiri buatan istriku. Apa kau mau mencoba?"

"Benarkah? Tapi itukan untuk paman."

"Tidak apa, aku sudah kenyang. Dia membawakannya banyak sekali tadi. Ini.." paman itu memberi sebungkus kantung berisi onigiri. "..semoga enak dan kau suka. Biasanya aku membuatnya bersama istriku, tapi tadi dia bilang kalau itu buatannya sendiri khusus untukku. Hahaha…" sepertinya pedagang itu senang sekali mendapat masakan khusus sang istri.

"Wah, arigatou paman. Sepertinya paman dan istri paman mesra sekali ya? Apa memasak bersama itu bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan, paman?"

"Yah, begitulah. Coba saja kau masak bersama kekasihmu, pasti akan terasa semakin akrab dan menyenangkan."

"Hehe,, begitu ya. Baiklah akan aku coba nanti. Aku permisi ya paman, terima kasih onigirinya ttebayo."

"Ya sama-sama."

Naruto kembali berjalan dengan senyum senang saat dia berpikir tidak perlu lagi mengeluarkan uang untuk sarapan. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat kekasihnya yang seperti baru saja selesai belanja, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang sulung Hyuuga yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sebulan ini.

"Hinata-chan.."

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu berhenti dan menoleh. Seulas senyum hadir diwajahnya saat melihat sang pujaan hati menghampirinya. "Naruto-kun, ohayou!"

"Ohayou Hinata-chan.. hehe. Kau baru selesai belanja?" Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Wah, kau rajin sekali ya. Masakanmu juga enak. Kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik nantinya dattebayo."

Seketika wajah Hinata merona malu. Sementara Naruto yang baru menyadari ucapannya hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eh, kau… mau memasak apa?" ujarnya mencairkan suasana.

"A-aku hanya memasak biasa saja untuk makan siang. Beberapa ikan dan udang, juga sayur."

"Oh, pasti enak ya?" Naruto menatap belanjaan Hinata penuh harap.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya, "Naruto-kun mau mencoba masakanku nanti?" Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, "Nanti akan kuantar ke apartemen Naruto-kun untuk makan siang."

"Ngg itu.." Naruto teringat kata-kata pedagang tadi kalau memasak bersama itu sepertinya menyenangkan. "..apa kau mau jika…"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya penasaran akan sikap gugup Naruto. "Jika…?" tanyanya ulang meminta terusan dari kalimat pemuda pirang itu.

"Jika memasaknya di apartemenku ttebayo. Kita masak sama-sama."

"Eh?" Hinata merona karena kalau dia mau berarti mereka akan menghabiskan waktu memasak berduakan. Memang hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sebulan sejak saat dibulan waktu itu. Tapi mereka masih menjalaninya dengan malu-malu.

Belum lagi kalau ada misi yang membuat mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Tapi Hinata berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya jika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat tidak ada misi. Pelan dia mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku mau kok memasak di apartemen Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar." Baiklah, ayo, Hinata-chan!"

. . .

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berdua didepan dapur dalam apartemen Naruto. Hinata mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari keranjang dan menaruhnya ke atas meja.

"Hinata-chan, sayurnya banyak sekali. Ini apa ttebayo?"

"Itu sayur bayam Naruto. Sayur iru bagus untuk kesehatan dan pencernaan."

Naruto mengangguk puas karena kekasihnya itu juga pintar dalam hal gizi. "Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kau bisa mengupas dan memotong kentangnya?"

"Tentu saja ttebayo. Serahkan padaku!"

Limat menit kemudian, "Naruto-kun, itu untuk sup, jangan mengirisnya terlalu tipis dan kecil seperti itu."

"eh? Maaf Hinata, aku tidak tahu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kentang, "Begini caranya.." dia memberi contoh untuk Naruto tapi yang diperhatikan pemuda itu justru wajahnya. "Kau bisa?" Hinata menatapnya yang membuatnya tersentak dan buru-buru melihat contoh yang diberikan Hinata.

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti." Dia kembali mengambil alih pekerjaan itu.

Kreseeekk..

Eh? Apa itu? Kresek.. Naruto terkejut dan penasaran tentang apa itu. Dia mencoba melihat dan sebungkus kantong asoy hitam bergerak kembali. Keningnya berkerut penasaran. Dia meraih kantung itu dan membukanya, seketika…

"Huuwaaa,, Hinata-chan ikannya melompaaatt…"

..klepek klepek.. ikan itu melompat-lompat karena tidak ada air.

"Naruto-kun, jangan teriak." Hinata dengan gesit mengambil ikan itu, "Ikannya memang kubeli yang masih hidup biar segar."

"Begitu?" Naruto kembali mendekat setelah tadi dia sempat mundur jauh karena tiba-tiba ikannya melompat dari dalam kantung. "Lalu bagaimana memasaknya ttebayo..?"

"Begini.." Hinata menaruh ikan itu dan mengambil anak batu dan menutus kepala ikan itu sekali dan kuat membuat ikan itu mati seketika. "..nah baru bisa dibersihkan." Hinata berujar riang tanpa menyadari Naruto yang menatap horror dirinya yang membunuh ikan dengan begitu mudahnya.

'Ugh, jangan sampai aku mencari masalah dengan Hinata.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati sembari menelan ludah.

"Naruto-kun, bisa kau potong kacang panjangnya juga? Begini caranya.." Hinata langsung memberi contoh agar Naruto tidak salah lagi.

"Yosh,, pasti akan kubereskan.." dia nyengir lebar membuat Hinata tersenyum. "Ne Hinata, bukankah ini menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan?"

"Iya, memasak berdua begini ternyata romantis ya. Aah, aku tidak sabar. Kalau nanti kita sudah menikah, kita bisa melakukannya setiap hari kan?" Naruto dengan santai dan lancar bicara sambil memotong kacang panjang itu.

Sementara Hinata merona mendengar lamaran tidak langsung dari kekasihnya itu. Dia tersenyum malu-malu saat juga ikut membayangkan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Naruto yang akan romantis nantinya.

"Ugh, Hinata-chan…" Hinata menoleh saat mendengar suara erangan sakit dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?"

"..perutku sakit. Aku ke toilet dulu ya." Naruto langsung meninggalkan pisaunya dan berlari menuju toilet. Hinata berkedip dan menggeleng melihat tingkah lucu Naruto. Dia kembali fokus pada masakannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto kembali dan melihat kalau semua sayuran sudah selesai dipotong. "Hinata-chan, kenapa sayurannya banyak sekali.." ujarnya lirih, dia memang tidak terlalu suka sayur.

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau sayur itu bagus untuk kesehatan dan pencernaan Naruto. Kau harus memakannya juga agar seimbang dengan makanan lainnya."

"Eh? I-iya ak-aku suka makan sayur kok.. hehe" dia waspada saat Hinata sudah mulai mengoceh dan memandangnya dengan mata yang sedikit aneh, kilasan tentang ikan saat nyawanya melayang tadi kembali berputar dengan cepat. Ditambah lagi posisi pisau yang dipegang Hinata erat.

"Aku suka makan sayuran. Ini lihat… aku suka makan wortel," grutuk grutuk, suara wortel mentah yang keras yang dikunyah membuat Hinata sedikit mengernyit, "Aku juga suka kentang.."

Dia meraih kentang dan memaksa menguyah dan menelan kentang mentah yang terasa aneh dilidahnya.

"Na-naru.."

"Tenang saja, aku juga suka kacang panjang ini…"

"Tapi itu kan –"

"…huwaa,,, pedaaasss!"

"…cabe hijau." Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya setelah melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong. Bukan salahnya kan, dia sudah berusaha memperingati tapi Naruto tidak mau mendengar.

Lagipula dia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa salah membedakan kacang panjang dan cabe hijau. Memang, Hinata memotong sayur-sayuran itu dengan bentuk potongan yang sama, warna sayur yang sama-sama hijau semakin memperburuk keadaan. Disamping itu, pengetahuan Naruto yang kurang terhadap sayuran juga mendukung.

Semenit kemudian setelah rasa pedas itu hilang Naruto menatap tajam setiap potong sayuran untuk melihat perbedaan satu sama lain. Dan benar saja kalau sayuran itu berbeda walau warna dan bentuk potongannya sama. Dia mengumpat kesal saat harus memakan cabe hijau yang entah kenapa sangat pedas.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau duduk dan menunggu saja. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya."

"Heeeh,, mana bisa begitu. Aku sudah janji ingin membantumu, lagipula memasak bersama kan ideku."

"Tapi…"

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu memotong kata-kata Hinata –lagi. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh bingung. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata didapur.

Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Shino yang berdiri tegap didepan pintu apartemennya. "Shino? Ada apa?"

"Hokage-sama memanggilmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin ada misi."

"Misi apa?"

"Entahlah!"

"Kenapa harus sekarang, apa tidak bisa nanti?"

"Katanya sekarang!"

"Apa kau juga ikut dalam misi ini?"

"…" Naruto mengernyit saat Shino tidak lagi menjawab, sebagai gantinya, pemuda pirang itu menatap horror puluhan serangga yang terbang dibelakang Shino. "Dipanggil Hokage. Sekarang!" mungkin Shino kesal dengan pertanyaan yang berturut-turut itu.

"I-i-iya ttebayo. A-aku mengerti." Ujarnya tergagap, jujur saja, kenapa Shino suka sekali mengancam dengan serangga? Naruto menghela nafas lega saat serangga itu menghilang dan Shino berjalan pergi. "Dia menakutkan ttebayo."

"Naruto-kun?" pemuda pirang itu menoleh saat Hinata menghampirinya. "Ada apa, itu tadi Shino kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kakashi-sensei memanggilku. Mungkin ada misi."

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera pergi."

"Tapi acara memasaknya…"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar nada lucu dari Naruto, "Tidak apa, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Pergilah, siapa tahu penting."

"Hah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Hinata-chan." Hinata mengangguk. Naruto mulai berjalan pergi tapi dia kembali lagi.

"Kenapa, apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Lagi –Naruto mengangguk dan dengan cepat mencium kening dan pipi Hinata.

"Aku berangkat!" pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan langsung melompat diatas atap-atap bangunan. Sementara Hinata, wajahnya memerah karena tersipu malu. Dia meraba pipinya yang tadi dicium Naruto.

Seulas senyum muncul dibibirnya, "Hati-hati, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya lirih.

. . .

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.15 siang saat Naruto keluar dari gedung Hokage. Kakashi memintanya untuk memimpin para genin baru menangkap beruang liar yang lepas ke desa dan menyerang beberapa penduduk.

Kruuyuukk..

"Lapar.." ucapnya. Dia mendongak dan menyipit saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. "Hah, ini sudah siang. Hinata pasti sudah pulang."

Dia ingat kalau Hinata memasak untuk makan siang keluarganya. Itu berarti Hinata sudah pulang kan dengan membawa masakannya untuk makan siang keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto tertunduk lesu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Membayangkan dia akan kembali sendiri di apaertemennya, membuat semangatnya sedikit sedih.

Setelah sampai dia segera membuka pintu apartemennya, "Tadaima.." ucapnya lesu. Memang dia biasa mengucapkan kata itu saat pulang walau dia tahu tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Okairinasai.." Hinata muncul dari arah dapur dan tersenyum, sementara Naruto tersentak melihat Hinata yang ternyata belum pulang. "Kau sudah pulang? Apa kau lapar?"

"Hinata?" gadis itu mengangkat alis bingung saat Naruto menatapnya aneh, "Kau masih disini? Belum pulang? Bukankah kau memasak itu juga untuk keluargamu?"

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku tadi meminta Konohamaru untuk mengantar masakan yang sudah jadi ke rumah, aku pikir tidak masalahkan untuk menyambutmu pulang sekali-kali."

Naruto tertegun, dia merasa hatinya menghangat saat ia menyadari kalau sekarang sudah ada Hinata disisinya yang akan mengisi kekosongan dan kesepiannya selama ini.

Greb, "Eh?"

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata erat sambil tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati dia bertanya, 'mungkin inilah rasanya memiliki keluarga.'

"Naruto-kun?"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Hinata, karena kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memasakanku makanan, sudah mau menungguku pulang, sudah mau menjadi orang yang menerima segala sikapku. Terima kasih." Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca saat Naruto senang dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia melakukan semuanya hanya untuk Naruto. Kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya dia bisa menggapai cintanya.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan segera melamarmu dan menikahimu agar kau bisa selalu ada bersamaku."

Lagi, wajah Hinata merona. Dia mengeratkan cengkramannya dijaket Naruto. "Le-lebih baik ki-kita makan dulu Naruto-kun."

Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Iya, ayo!" dia menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dimeja makan sudah tersaji masakan-masakan yang membuatnya tambah lapar. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Hinata mengambilkan nasi dan sayur untuk kekasihnya. "Ini.."

"Terima kasih sayang.." ucap Naruto tersenyum polos, tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya sudah membuat wajah gadis dihadapannya memerah. Mungkin dia terlalu senang dan menganggap mereka sepasang suami istri sungguhan.

Ah, mungkin lain kali mereka harus sering memasak bersama.

. . .

10 tahun kemudian…

"Mama, Himawari potong wortelnya ya?"

"Iya sayang." Hinata dan putrinya sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Gadis kecil itu sangat suka membantu Ibunya memasak dan memamerkan masakannya kepada Ayah dan Kakaknya.

"Wah,, kalian memasak apa?" Naruto dan Boruto datang.

"Papa sudah pulang.." Himawari berlari memeluk Ayahnya yang langsung diangkat Naruto ke dalam gendongannya. "Apa misinya sudah selesai?"

"Iya, papa sudah pulang. tentu saja misinya sudah selesai. Papa kan hebat!" ujarnya bangga pada diri sendiri.

"Bohong Hima, Tou-chan tertangkap jebakan musuh dan diselamatkan paman Shikamaru tadi."

"Eh,, jangan bilang-bilang dong!" Hinata dan Himawari tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya melihat Boruto yang tersenyum senang menjahilinya.

Laki-laki dua anak itu menurunkan putrinya dan berjalan lebih dekat kea rah dapur. Melihat sayuran dan bahan-bahan masakan yang ada diatas konter dapur. "Kalian mau memasak apa?"

"Hima mau buat sushi dan ramen."

"Wah, enak dong."

Himawari mengangguk senang. "Juga sup dan tumisan sayur."

"Yosh, kalau begitu papa yang akan buat supnya ttebayo!"

"Jangaaaaannnn!"

"Eh?" Naruto cengok saat anak dan istrinya berteriak melarangnya. Apa ada yang salah sehingga mereka melarang sampai segitunya. "Kenapa?"

"Touchan, apa kau lupa bagaimana sup yang kau buat terakhir kali saat ulang tahunku?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Lalu ingatannya kembali ke sebulan yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

" _Nah, sekarang kita makan. Ini sup buatan touchan untuk kita semua."_

" _Yey.." Borut dan Himawari berteriak senang dan langsung mencoba sup itu, tidak terkecuali Hinata. Tapi baru sedetik sup itu masuk ke dalam mulut mereka. Raut wajah yang tersiksa muncul seketika._

" _Jangan pernah.." ucap Boruto membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung, "..jangan pernah buat sup lagi. Jangan pernah!"_

 _Dia berkedip memandang anak-anaknya dan istrinya yang tersenyum terpaksa. Dia meraih sendok dan mencoba sup nya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung meraih air putih dan meminumnya. Demi Tuhan! Rasanya sungguh hancur._

 _Asin, pedas, dan rasa kunyit yang menyengat yang entah kenapa masuk ke dalam sup membuatnya mual seketika. "Benar, jangan dimakan!" ucapnya lirih sambil nyengir sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala."_

 _Flachback off_

"hehehe…" Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya saat mengingat kejadian itu. "Kalian benar. Sebaiknya Ibu dan Hima saja yang memasak."

"Sebaiknya kau dan Boruto bermain saja diluar atau menonton TV. Bukankah kau juga baru pulang? atau kau mau mandi dulu Naruto-kun?" suara lembut Hinata terdengar.

"Ehm,, Boruto apa kau mau berlatih?"

"Benarkah? Aku mau." Jawab bocah pirang itu cepat. Membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengajari Boruto berlatih dulu baru setelah itu mandi." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu Naruto langsung berjalan keluar bersama putranya.

"Ayah tahu? Aku sudah bisa jurus Kage Bunshin ttebasa!"

"Benarkah? Berapa bayangan?"

Mereka menjauh sambil bercerita meninggalkan Hinata dan Himawari didapur. Himawari menatap Ibunya dan Ibunya tersenyum, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. "Sekarang kita masak lagi."

"Hum." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk riang.

.

.

.

END

Gimana chapter ini? baguskah?

Chapter depan pairing BorutoSarada.

Semoga suka.

Salam, Rameen.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaky Family

I'll Protect You by Rameen

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] U. Bolt., U. Himawari

Romance dan Family

Note : OOC / Canon / Typo / NaruHina slight BorutoSarada

Brak duk bruk dug duak bruk…

"Ittaaiiiiii…"

Hinata berkedip bingung saat mendengar suara berisik dari lantai atas yang disusul erangan sakit dari putranya. Wanita cantik itu berjalan untuk mengecek tapi saat dia mulai melangkah di belokan dapur dia reflek melangkah mundur dengan terkejut karena hampir tertabrak Boruto yang berlari kearahnya.

"Boruto-kun, kau kenapa?"

"Hanya jatuh dari tangga Kaa-chan, tapi tidak apa." Boruto nyengir lebar, "Oh ya sepertinya aku terlambat, aku pergi dulu ya.."

"Tapi sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh pagi."

Tap… langkah Boruto berhenti dan dia berbalik dengan wajah bingung.

"Setengah tujuh? Tapi jam dikamarku sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan lewat."

Hinata menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Dia memang heran saat tadi Boruto bilang terlambat, biasanya suami dan putranya itu baru mulai keluar rumah pukul setengah delapan. "Kau lupa? Jam dikamarmu itukan mati, Boruto. Baterainya belum di ganti."

Bocah laki-laki itu berkedip, berpikir dan… tak lama dia memukul keningnya. "Benar ttebasa! Jam itu mati. Hah, kalau tahu begitu lebih baik aku tidur lagi." Keluhnya kemudian.

"Eh, kok tidur lagi? Memangnya kenapa kalau bangun pagi. Kan lebih segar."

"hehehe…" bocah laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal, membuat Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng lagi.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kau membantu Ibu menyiapkan sarapan, setelah itu bangunkan Ayah dan Adikmu."

"Baiklah. Serahkan padaku!" wanita berambut indigo itu lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak.

. . .

"Ugh.." kali ini Hinata mengernyit bingung saat Naruto datang dengan wajah menahan sakit sambil memegang perutnya. Seingatnya tadi dia menyuruh Boruto membangunkan Naruto dan Himawari, lalu kenapa suaminya sekarang terlihat sedang sakit.

"Naruto-kun, kau tak apa?" dia dengan cepat membantu suaminya duduk dikursi makan. "Kau kenapa dan… dimana Boruto?"

"Hm, mungkin dia sedang membangunkan Hima. Semoga dia tidak membangunkan adiknya dengan cara yang sama seperti dia membangunkanku." Wajah Naruto masih menekuk lucu. Hinata hanya menghela nafas karena sudah tahu bagaimana cara Boruto membangunkan Ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya bercanda." Hinata bicara sambil kembali menyajikan makanan di atas meja.

"Bercanda? Dia melakukannya hampir setiap hari Hime…" pria pirang itu mulai merengek di pagi hari. Tapi Hinata hanya diam membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Saat wanita itu sedang menaruh sendok diatas meja, dengan cepat dia menarik sang istri ke pangkuannya.

"Kyaa.. Naruto-kun.." Hinata protes, tapi Naruto hanya nyengir lebar tanpa melepas pelukannya dipinggang sang istri agar wanita itu tidak bisa beranjak dari pangkuannya. "Naruto-kun, aku harus meyiapkan sarapan, lagipula nanti anak-anak lihat."

"Boruto akan lama jika membangunkan Hima. Dia akan menunggu adiknya mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, baru bersama turun ke dapur. Jadi tenang saja dattebayo!" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hime, besok kau saja yang membangunkan aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka dibangunkan dengan ciuman daripada dengan tinjuan." Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia ingat kalau dia memang selalu mencium Naruto agar suaminya itu bangun. "Boruto itu selalu membangunkanku dengan cara kasar, kalau tidak menindihku, dia pasti akan meninju perutku."

Bibir Naruto makin mengerucut saat mengingat bagaimana cara sang anak membangunkannya. Jelas jika di bangunkan istri akan lebih menyenangkan, atau dibangunkan putrinya yang lucu. Hima juga akan membangunkannya dengan lembut. Bukannya seperti Boruto.

"Hah,, aku kan harus menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tapi kau bisa membangunkan aku sebentar setelahnya."

"Membangunkanmu tidak mungkin sebentar Naruto. Karena kau susah sekali bangun."

"Hime, jangan mengataiku.." Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar rengekan Naruto. Suaminya yang lucu, ceria dan manja. Tentu saja suami yang sangat ia cintai. "Lagi pula kenapa sih, Boruto selalu membangunkanku dengan kasar."

"Kalau tidak begitu, Tou-chan tidak akan bangun!"

Sepasang suami istri itu kaget mendengar suara putranya. Dan Hinata langsung memaksa melepas pelukan suaminya. Membuat Naruto tambah cemberut.

Pria pirang itu menoleh dan menatap putranya, "Kau juga selalu mengganggu Tou-chan."

Boruto hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Ohayou Papa.." seketika senyum Naruto kembali saat putri kecilnya menyapa. Dia segera menarik putrinya ke pangkuannya dan mencium pipi gembil mirip Hinata itu.

"Ohayou sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Himawari mengernyit lalu mengangguk, "Iya!"

"Boruto-nii tidak membangunkanmu dengan kejam kan?"

"Aku tidak mungkin tega pada Hima." Boruto menyela cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tega pada Tou-chan?"

Kedua perempuan yang ada disana hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng saat kedua laki-laki disana kembali bertengkar. Hal yang sudah sangat biasa.

. . .

Seperti tim 7 dahulu, tim Konohamaru selalu berkumpul dijembatan jika akan melakukan misi, berlatih atau hanya sekedar menyampaikan pengumuman dari ketua tim, Konohamaru.

Boruto semakin mempercepat larinya saat Mitsuki dan Sarada sudah masuk dalam penglihatannya. "Ohayou minna!"

"Ohayou!"

"Kau datang paling akhir Boruto!"

"Yang penting tidak terlambat."

Sarada, gadis cantik berambut hitam itu mendengus mendengar jawaban santai Boruto. Kalau dulu di tim 7, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sering bertengkar. Maka sekarang Boruto dan Sarada lah yang sering bertengkar.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar?" Konohamaru datang dan langsung bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang bertengkar sensei! Dari pada itu, sebaiknya kita langsung latihan ttebasa! Kau berjanji akan mengajari jurus baru kan?"

"Hah, baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita ke hutan timur."

"Memang kita mau berlatih apa sensei?"

"Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus Mitsuki. Kita akan berlatih memusatkan cakra dikaki agar bisa berjalan dipohon. Jadi, ayo berangkaaattt!"

Hening.

Teriakan semangat Konohamaru yang terlalu over hanya mendapat tatapan bosan dari ketiga muridnya. Membuatnya langsung menunduk seketika. Hei, dimana semangat api digenerasi yang baru?

. . .

"Permisi, ada apa ini?"

Konohamaru bertanya pada salah satu penduduk saat mereka menemukan keramaian saat dalam perjalanan menuju hutan timur.

"Itu, ada anak yang terluka karena serangan beruang ganas dihutan timur." Jawab salah satu penduduk.

"Beruang lagi?" ucap Sarada dan Boruto bersamaan. Kenapa mereka sering kali berurusan dengan binatang itu? terakhir kali mereka menangkap beruang yang seperti panda, atau panda yang seperti beruang, entahlah. Perdebatan itu masih belum menemukan akhir antara Boruto dan Sarada.

Setelah bertanya-tanya, Konohamaru kembali menghadap ketiga muridnya. "Ehm," dia berdeham singkat. "Baiklah, ini mungkin bukan misi. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita membantu menangkap beruang itu agar para penduduk bisa lebih tenang dan selamat?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan latihannya sensei?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menangkap beruang itu sendirian dengan cepat. Jadi setelah itu kita bisa langsung latihan ttebasa!"

"Lagi-lagi kau selalu saja sombong Boruto." Sarada menyela kesal.

"Itu benar kan? Serahkan pada anak Hokage ke-7."

"Tidak usah bawa-bawa Hokage, Mitsuki, dia bahkan tidak mau menjadi Hokage."

"Tanpa menjadi Hokage pun, menangkap beruang itu urusan kecil ttebasa."

"Kau selalu saja besar bicara."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat kan?"

. . .

Saat ini, mereka sedang mencari keberadaan beruang itu dengan membentuk dua kelompok, Sarada dan Boruto, sedangkan Mitsuki dan Konohamaru. Mereka berencana mengepung beruang itu dan menangkapnya ditengah-tengah.

"Boruto," bocah pirang itu menoleh saat teman perempuannya memanggil secara bisik-bisik. "Apa kau mendengar sesuatu? Rasanya ada yang memperhatikan kita dari balik semak-semak itu."

Boruto melihat arah telunjuk Sarada yang mengarah ke suatu semak-semak tinggi. "Mungkin saja itu beruangnya. Ayo kita ke sana."

"Hei tunggu," Sarada menarik tangan Boruto saat bocah pirang itu ingin melangkah mendekat. "Aku merasakan adanya cakra. Seekor beruang tidak mungkin punya cakra."

Boruto mengernyit, apa itu memang bukan beruang? Lalu siapa? Tidak mungkin ada penduduk yang masih mau datang ke hutan saat ada beruang liar di sana. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia mengeluarkan suriken dari tasnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja bersiap-siap, kalau mereka berbahaya, kita bisa menyerang lebih dulu."

"Menyerang? Lebih baik kita pergi saja."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sarada? Sebagai shinobi, kita tidak boleh takut pada apapun."

"Tap –"

"Hei, siapa disana?" Boruto langsung berteriak dan memotong perkataan Sarada. "Keluarlah, atau pergi!"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan itu membuat putra Hokage itu sedikit kesal. Dan dengan tiba-tiba dia melempar kunainya kearah semak-semak itu.

Triingg… tap..

Suara kunai yang ditangkis dan menancap dipohon membuat mata Sarada melebar. "Boruto apa yang kau lakukan? Disana ada orang, bagaimana kalau mereka orang jahat?"

"Sudah tenanglah, akan aku lawan mereka."

"Ho.. rupanya kau berani juga ya, bocah!" dua orang keluar dari sana dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada Boruto dan Sarada. "Kami sudah membiarkan kalian, tapi sepertinya kalian sendiri yang cari masalah."

"Mungkin mereka ingin cepat mati." Salah satu dari orang itu menjawab."Baiklah, kita kabulkan saja keinginan mereka –hei tunggu…"

Boruto dan Sarada langsung melompat dan berlari diatas pohon. Kedua orang tadi langsung mengejar karena takut jika orang lain tahu keberadaan mereka.

Mereka adalah perampok-perampok yang juga memiliki cakra dan pandai menggunakan senjata. Mereka berada dihutan itu untuk bersembunyi sembari menunggu teman mereka yang masih mengurus beberapa barang hasil rampokan. Awalnya mereka sengaja berdiam diri, tapi lemparan suriken Boruto tadi hampir mengenai kepala mereka sehingga membuat mereka marah.

Disisi lain, Boruto mengumpat kesal saat Sarada menariknya paksa untuk kabur. Dia ingin melawan tapi gadis itu malah mengajaknya lari. Dengan menggerutu dia akhirnya mengikuti langkah Sarada yang berlompatan didahan pohon. Dia berpikir untuk mencari Konohamaru dan Mitsuki baru melawan orang-orang tadi.

"Hei tunggu bocah."

"Sial!" dia mengumpat lagi saat suara menjengkelkan itu terdengar. "Sarada, sebaiknya kita lawan mereka. Jumlah kita pas."

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau cakra mereka lebih besar dari kita Boruto. Sebaiknya kita cari Konohamaru-sensei dan Mitsuki."

"Ck!" Boruto hanya berdecak kesal.

Set… "Aaakhh.."

"Sarada!"

Bruuk..

Beberapa suriken di lempar ke arah mereka. Membuat tangan dan kaki Sarada terluka hingga terjatuh. Boruto dengan cepat melompat dan menangkap Sarada. "Sarada kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, tidak apa. ugh.."

Boruto melihat tangan dan kaki Sarada terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi lebih kesal pada orang –orang itu. "Sial," dia berdiri dan berbalik untuk membalas tapi Sarada segera menarik tangannya.

"Jangan Boruto."

"Lepas Sarada. Mereka membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak akan diam saja. Aku akan balas mereka yang sudah berani melukai mu."

"Tapi Boruto.."

Tap tap..

Boruto dan Sarada menoleh. Kedua orang itu sekarang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Mau kabur lagi?"

"Heh, kalian yang cari masalah tapi kalian yang kabur. Dasar bocah!"

Kemarahan Boruto semakin naik saat dibilang seperti itu. "Sialaaan.." dia membentuk segel. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Pof pof pof.. tiga bayangan muncul disisi kiri dan kanannya. "Lawan aku kalau berani."

"huh, baru bisa jurus bayangan saja kau sudah sombong bocah."

"Aaaaaa…." Boruto dan bunshinnya berlari dan menyerang. Dua bunshin Boruto melawan satu perampok, dan dua lainnya juga melawan satu perampok.

Boruto menendang perampok itu, tapi dengan cepat dihindari sementara bunshinnya mencoba meninju wajah perampok itu, dan… buakh.. kena.

"Brengsek!" perampok itu mengumpat kesal saat tinjuan bunshin Boruto membuatnya terjatuh. Dia mengambil pedangnya dan kembali menyerang.

Ting ting ting…

Boruto dan bunshinya menangkis setiap tebasan pedang itu, membuat perampok itu semakin marah. Dia berputar dan langsung menyerang bunshin Boruto… set.. pof… bunshin Boruto menghilang. Tapi perampok itu tidak menyadari kalau Boruto asli sudah membuat rasengan. Dia berbalik.

"Rasengan!" Boruto melempar cahaya berputar itu kearah sang perampok. Tapi saat cahaya biru itu menghilang, sang perampok tersenyum.

"Cih, sepertinya jurusmu belum sempurna." Perampok itu mengejek, tapi Boruto malah tersenyum. Syuu,, crak.. "Aaaggrrr…" duakh.. brak..

Rasengan itu mengenai dada sang perampok sehingga perampok itu mundur sampai menabrak pohon. Yah, perubahan bentuk yang unik pada rasengan Boruto membuat rasengan itu tampak menghilang sebelum akhirnya menyerang tanpa terlihat.

"Yosha!" dia berteriak senang saat perampok itu terkapar.

"Kyaaa…" tapi teriakan Sarada membuatnya kaget dan langsung melesat menuju tempat Sarada tadi. Matanya melebar saat satu perampok yang lainnya tadi sedang berlari sambil mengacungkan kunai kearah Sarada.

Secepatnya dia berlari dan berdiri didepan Sarada yang terduduk di samping pohon. Membuat serangan kunai perampok itu terkena punggungnya. Sama seperti saat Naruto melindungi Tsunade dari serangan Orochimaru dulu.

"Akh.."

"Boruto!"

"Heh, dasar bocah." Perampok yang berhasil mengalahkan dua bunshin Boruto tadi langsung menyerang Sarada yang terluka, tapi dia menjadi sedikit kesal saat Boruto melindungi gadis itu. "Minggir dan mati saja kau."

Perampok itu menarik kunainya dan berniat menusukkan kembali ke punggung Boruto. Tapi putra Hokage itu berbalik dan segera menahan dengan tangannya serangan kunai sang perampok juga menahan tangan perampok itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi mengeluarkan rasengan.

"Beraninya kau.." suaranya mendesis marah pada perampok itu, "..beraninya kau menyerang Sarada! Rasakan ini,," dia mengarahkan rasengan itu ke perut sang perampok. "Rasengaaaann!" hal yang sama yang pernah Naruto lakukan saat pertama kali melawan Kabuto.

"Aaaaggrrr…" bruak.. perampok itu terpental dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Sepertinya pingsan seketika.

"Hah… hah.. hah.." bruk..

Boruto jatuh dengan nafas memburu. Tenaganya serasa habis, ditambah lagi luka dipunggung dan tangannya terasa begitu perih. Melihat hal itu Sarada dengan susah payah bangkit dan menghampiri Boruto.

"Boruto! Boruto bangun,, hoi Boruto.."

Safir biru itu terbuka sedikit saat Sarada menaruh kepala bersurai pirang itu ke pangkuannya. "Sarada… apa kau tidak apa?"

"Baka, aku baik-baik saja, justru bagaimana dengan kau. Kau terluka."

"Tidak apa… akh.. ini bukan masalah,, ttebasa!" bocah pirang itu tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Tap… tap.. tak lama Konohamaru dan Mitsuki datang dengan membawa seekor beruang yang tidak terlalu besar dan terlihat sudah tepar.

"Boruto, Sarada, ada apa ini?"

"Sensei,, tolong Boruto, dia terluka. Tadi ada orang-orang yang menyerang kami lalu Boruto melawannya tapi dia sekarang terluka."

"Astaga! Sebaiknya cepat kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Konohamaru langsung membawa Boruto yang sudah pingsan. "Apa kau juga terluka?" Sarada mengangguk, "Mitsuki, bantu Sarada."

"Aku tahu." Mitsuki menghampiri Sarada dan membantunya berdiri. "Ayo Sarada!"

Mereka berempat pergi. Meninggalkan dua perampok dan satu beruang yang tidak sadarkan diri. Setengah jam kemudian, pihak penolong datang untuk membawa perampok dan beruang itu ke desa.

. . .

Esoknya…

"Sarada-nee?"

"Hai Hima. Anoo… apa kakakmu ada?"

Himawari tersenyum saat mendapati wajah malu-malu Sarada yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia tahu jika gadis Uchiha itu ingin menjenguk kakaknya yang terluka. Memang, luka mereka tidak terlalu parah sehingga setelah di obati di rumah sakit, mereka berdua bisa langsung pulang. Luka Sarada yang lebih kecil, membuatnya sudah bisa berjalan dan memutuskan untuk menjenguk Boruto.

"Ada, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya." Hinata datang dan menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Masuklah Sarada-chan. Dia mungkin akan senang saat kau datang."

"Oh, i-iya Bibi." Gadis itu agak grogi saat berhadapan dengan Hinata. Dia melihat Hinata sebagai sosok wanita yang lembut dan hangat. Dan dia tahu kalau Boruto hanya akan bersikap hangat saat bersama Ibu dan Adiknya.

Dia melangkah ragu menuju kamar Boruto yang ada di lantai dua. Itu pertama kalinya dia berkunjung ke kediaman Uzumaki. Ditangan kanannya ada sekantong buah jeruk. Sebenarnya dia ingin membawa bunga awalnya, tapi saat mendapat tatapan menggoda dari Ibunya, dia langsung menaruh kembali bunga itu dan meraih sekantong buah jeruk kesukaan teman pirangnya itu.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk!"

Ceklek.. pintu itu terbuka. Membuat Boruto yang sedang membaca komik menoleh. "Sarada?"

"Hm,, aku.. membawa sedikit buah." Gadis itu merasa aneh jika ingin mengatakan menjenguk. Jadi dia menggunakan alasan buah untuk bisa berkunjung.

"Hm?" Boruto berkedip, "Itu alasan yang aneh. Tapi tidak apa, aku suka buah-buahan apalagi jeruk. Kemarilah!"

Sarada melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada, dia menaruh buah itu ke atas meja dan mengambilnya satu. "Ini," dia memberikan buah itu pada Boruto.

"Akh.." tangan Boruto yang terjulur untuk mengambil buah itu membuat punggunya terasa sakit.

Sukses membuat Sarada sedikit panik, "Kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa, punggungku sedikit sakit."

"Hah, dasar." Gadis itu mendekatkan kursinya dan mengupas jeruk itu. Dengan teliti dia membersihkan buah itu sebelum memberikannya pada Boruto. "Ini, tinggal dimakan."

"Aku bisa membukanya sendiri ttebasa. Tanganku tidak sakit."

"Sudah jangan cerewet," gadis Uchiha itu memaksa Boruto memakan buah yang ada ditangannya, "Karena kau sakit gara-gara aku, jadi kupikir tidak salah kalau hanya me-menyuapimu buah jeruk."

Wajah cantik itu sedikit merona, tapi suasana kamar Boruto yang sedikit gelap membuatnya tidak terlihat, begitu pula dengan Boruto. Entah kenapa wajahnya memanas saat Sarada lagi-lagi menyuapinya dengan sabar.

"Maaf.." Boruto mengernyit saat gadis itu meminta maaf, seingatnya Sarada tidak punya salah. "Maaf karena aku tidak percaya padamu. Kalau saja kita melawan perampok itu berdua dari awal tanpa perlu kabur, mungkin aku tidak akan terluka dan juga bisa membantu. Tapi.."

"Hei sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu. Memangnya siapa yang mau terluka. Walaupun kau tidak terluka, aku bisa kok menghadapi mereka sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf." Sarada menunduk mendengarnya. Mungkin Boruto memang sombong saat mengatakan kalau ia bisa mengalahkan perampok itu sendiri, tapi tetap saja, Boruto melakukan itu untuk melindunginya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kepala bersurai hitam itu mendongak dan tatapan mereka bertemu. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu, sampai kau terluka. Kalau saja aku tidak mencari masalah dengan perampok itu. Mereka juga tidak akan menyerang."

Sarada tetap diam dan itu membuat suasana mereka canggung. Tapi gadis itu masih tetap mengupas jeruk dan menyuapinya pada Boruto.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada kembali menatap safir Boruto dengan mantap, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit salah tingkah. "Terima kasih, Boruto!"

"Em, ya, itu… tidak masalah.. hehehe.."

"Aku janji, aku akan lebih sering berlatih agar tidak merepotkanmu lagi. Saat aku sudah lebih kuat dan saat aku manjadi Hokage nanti, kau tidak perlu repot melindungi aku lagi."

"Hei, aku sudah bilang, saat kau menjadi Hokage nanti, aku akan menjadi Shinobi yang membantumu. Aku akan tetap melindungimu."

Sarada menunduk lagi, "Tapi jika begitu, berarti aku tetap lemah."

"Siapa bilang," tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. "Bukankah kau ingin menjadi Hokage seperti Ayahku? Dan aku ingin menjadi Shinobi seperti Ayahmu. Walau paman Sasuke sering membantu dan melindungi Ayahku, bukan berarti kalau Ayahku lemah. Begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling membantu dan saling melindungi. Jadi percayalah kalau kau itu juga kuat."

Sarada tertegun, benar! Ayahnya dan Hokage juga sering saling melindungi dan saling membantu. Dan dia yakin kalau Ayahnya juga Hokage adalah orang-orang yang kuat.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm… kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Sarada terdiam dan menatap safir biru Boruto dengan intens, 'Tapi aku lebih percaya padamu, Boruto.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Huh," Boruto mendengus saat melihat Sarada yang tersenyum dan berterima kasih terlihat sangat manis. "Kau tidak cocok bersikap manis seperti itu." lanjutnya pelan.

"Apa? siapa yang manis?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong, tadi kau bilang 'manis', siapa yang manis?"

"Jeruknya manis."

"Benarkah? Kau mau lagi? Akan aku kupaskan lagi."

Blush.. "Ti-tidak usah ttebasa! Aku bisa mengupas dari memakannya sendiri."

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu kan?"

. . .

Pertengkaran kecil mereka, membuat dua orang dibalik pintu tersenyum dengan kamera ditangan. Dua orang berambut indigo.

.

.

.

END

Baiklah… disini aku buat Hinata dan Himawari jadi tukang intip. :D

Gimana menurut readers chapter ini? apakah feel BorutoSarada terasa? Atau kurang? Aku berencana membuat lanjutannya di chapter 7 atau 8 nanti. Saat mereka sudah dewasa. Karena fic ini bakal aku buat 10 chapter. Tentang Boruto dua chapter, Himawari mungkin tiga chapter, dan lainnya Naruhina.

Oh ya, tentang pertarungan tadi. Aku nggak terlalu jago buat yang begituan, jadi aku nyontek beberapa adegan saat pertarungan Naruto di episode pertarungan Sannin.

Dan… rencananya chapter depan aku mau buat tentang Himawari. Cocoknya sama siapa? Shikadai, Mitsuki, atau Inojin? Boleh kasih saran pairing atau ide cerita. Dan setiap chapter bakal tetap aku masukin romansa NaruHina sebagai pairing utama.

Oke, segitu aja. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.

Salam, Rameen.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Family

Your Smile by Rameen

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] U. Bolt., U. Himawari

Romance dan Family

Note : OOC / Canon / Typo / NaruHina slight ShikaHima / Judul dan isi nggak nyambung

Konoha. Nama salah satu desa yang ada di Negara Api. Desa yang terasa sejuk karena pepohonan dan juga udara yang tidak terlalu panas seperti di Suna, ataupun tidak terlalu dingin dan basah seperti di Ame. Sebagian penduduknya adalah seorang ninja/shinobi. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak anak-anak kecil yang sudah mahir menggunakan cakra dan senjata di sana.

Begitupula dengan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang berlatih di tanah lapang dekat hutan. Tangannya dengan cepat membentuk segel sehingga mengeluarkan bulatan biru yang terasa berputar. Kadang pula tangannya mengambil shuriken lalu dengan cepat dan tepat melemparnya kearah target di pohon.

Bocah laki-laki itu serius berlatih hingga tidak tahu atau bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika ada yang sering mengawasinya dari jarak yang cukup terjangkau tapi tak terlihat. Seorang gadis seumuran yang bersembunyi di balik pohon terlihat serius memperhatikan bocah laki-laki itu.

Seperti anak laki-laki itu yang tidak sadar atas kehadirannya, gadis itu juga tidak menyadari dua orang yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya dan ikut mengintip. "Lihat apa?" tanya seseorang yang ada di belakang gadis itu.

"Itu…" jari telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk kearah anak laki-laki yang sedang berlatih rasengan.

"Wah,, Oniichan hebat.. dia sudah pandai mengembangkan rasengannya." Satu orang yang lain juga bersuara.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Iya,, dia memang semakin hebat ak—" gadis itu terdiam dan memutus sendiri omongannya, berkedip bingung dan berpikir kalau dia tadi hanya sendirian, lalu siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya?

Dia berbalik dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat mendapati dua perempuan berbeda usia menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Bi-bibi Hina-ta? Hi-mawari? Sejak kapan ka-lian di sini?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar Sarada-nee memuji Boruto-nii tadi." Seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek menjawab santai sambil tersenyum. Padahal jawaban polosnya bisa membuat lawan bicaranya merona malu.

"Oh,, itu…"

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sarada yang salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Boruto dari jauh. Dia berpikir, kalau dulu dia juga tertangkap basah saat mengintip Naruto, mungkin dia akan langsung pingsan di tempat. Kenyataan kalau Boruto mirip dengan Naruto dulu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Sarada-chan, kau tidak berlatih?"

"Aku berlatih kok," gadis Uchiha itu menjawab cepat, "Err.. aku berlatih… memeriksa isi pohon."

Krik krik krik…

Hinata melirik, apa ada serangga Shino yang lewat?

Sedangkan Sarada mengigit bibirnya karena menyadari kalau alasannya sungguh payah.

"Kalau begitu, boleh Bibi minta tolong?" Sarada mengangguk pelan, "Berhubung kau berlatih di dekat Boruto berlatih, Bibi minta tolong berikan bekal ini padanya. Kami harus segera ke pasar jadi tidak bisa menunggu, dan rasanya tidak enak kalau harus mengganggunya berlatih. Kau mau kan?"

Sarada mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil meraih kotak bekal yang di sodorkan oleh Hinata. "Aku akan memberikannya saat dia selesai berlatih."

"Terima kasih Sarada-chan. Kau baik sekali. Kami pergi dulu ya.."

"Jaa Neechan…"

"Jaa…"

. . .

Hinata dan Himawari berjalan berdua setelah memberikan bekal Boruto pada Sarada. Hinata tahu jika Sarada semakin ingin dekat dengan Boruto setelah kejadian di hutan bulan lalu. Dan dia mengerti tentang itu, bagaimanapun, dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Mama, kapan Hima masuk akademi?"

"Hima mau masuk akademi?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "Ehm,, mungkin tahun depan."

"Apa di akademi menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja," Hinata menjawab cepat "Di akademi nanti, Hima bisa mendapat teman baru yang lebih banyak. Hima juga bisa belajar banyak jurus baru."

"Wah, Hima tidak sabar mau masuk akademi." Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat antusias putrinya…

Bruk brukk..

Mereka menoleh saat terdengar suara ada benda yang jatuh, dan saat mereka menoleh. Terlihatlah oleh mereka seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berdecak kesal karena jeruk yang dia bawa jatuh lantaran plastiknya sobek.

"Shikadai-kun, kau kenapa?" Hinata bertanya pelan sambil mulai membantu memunguti jeruk yang ada di dekat kakinya, begitu pula Himawari.

"Ah, Bibi Hinata. Plastiknya sobek jadi semuanya jatuh. Hah, lagipula kenapa Ibu harus menyuruhku sih. Merepotkan." Bocah Nara itu menggerutu.

Sukses membuat Hinata tersenyum karena jelas, gaya bocah itu mirip dengan Ayahnya. Sementara Hima hanya diam dan menatap Shikadai dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya sudah, Bibi coba meminta plastic baru dari toko lain, tunggulah di sini." Hinata segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah di sana yang masih memunguti jeruk di tanah.

"Ini.." Shikadai menoleh saat Hima memberikan jeruk yang gadis itu kumpulkan padanya. "Aku yang ambil, Niichan yang pegang jeruknya." Lanjut gadis kecil itu.

"Eh? Tidak usah, kita tunggu Bibi Hinata saja."

Himawari tersenyum dan tetap keras kepala mengumpulkan jeruk-jeruk itu lebih dulu. Dan entah kenapa Shikadai terdiam saat melihat senyum manis gadis itu. ugh, suasana terasa jadi merepotkan baginya.

"Nah," akhirnya kehadiran Hinata bisa membantu, "Ini plastiknya, sekarang masukkan ke sini." Mereka bertiga memunguti jeruk itu dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam plastic yang di bawa Hinata.

"Terima kasih Bibi,, Himawari."

"Hu-um." Himawari mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi. Membuat Shikadai menunduk tiba-tiba. "Lain kali hati-hati Niichan."

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya. Shikadai-kun."

Bocah Nara itu hanya mengangguk pelan saat kedua perempuan itu melangkah pergi. Setelah beberapa saat dia menghembus nafas lega. Sial,, sejak kapan dia jadi bersikap seperti orang pemalu begini?

"Ck, merepotkan!"

. . .

Hari itu… tim InoShikaCho dan tim BoruSaraMitsu berlatih bersama. Mereka kadang melakukan sparring berpasangan atau saling bertarung dengan kerja sama. Kadang pula mereka berlatih sendiri.

Seperti sekarang. Sarada terlihat tengah sparring dengan Chocho. Sementara Mitsuki dan Inojin berlatih sendiri dengan jurus mereka masing-masing, begitupula dengan Boruto. Sedangkan satu orang lagi, berdiri dan menatap malas teman-temannya, sedetik kemudian, dia akan menguap lebar.

"Oi, kalau mau tidur di rumah."

"Berisik. Justru kalau Ibuku ada, aku tidak akan bisa tidur disiang hari." Boruto hanya menggeleng sedangkan Mitsuki tersenyum. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap teman satu kelas mereka itu.

"Onii-chan, aku bawakan bekal."

Teriakan seorang gadis kecil yang baru datang, sontak membuat ke enam shinobi pemula itu menoleh. "Iya, tunggulah di sana. Sebentar lagi." Teriak Boruto menjawab.

Gadis kecil itu menurut dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, duduk di sebuah tempat duduk yang terbuat dari semen yang cukup lebar. Dia menaruh bekal yang dia bawa disampingnya dan mulai menyajikan makanan itu tapi masih dengan tutupnya agar makanan itu tidak terbuka.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ke enam shinobi pemula itu selesai berlatih dan menghampirinya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu Hima."

"Tidak apa." Boruto tersenyum dengan jawaban adiknya, baru saja dia akan duduk disamping adiknya sebelum Mitsuki dan Inojin lebih dulu duduk di samping kiri kanan Himawari. Sukses membuat bibir Boruto maju dengan wajah menekuk. Akhirnya dia duduk disamping Shikadai.

Mereka mulai membuka bekal masing-masing, tapi Inojin terlihat masih sibuk dengan gulungan ninja dan juga kuasnya, menggambar sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, Himawari yang duduk di sampingnya mencoba mengintip apa yang di gambar Inojin. "Kenapa?" gadis kecil itu tersentak saat Inojin bertanya tiba-tiba.

Hima hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kau mau tahu apa yang aku gambar?" tanya Inojin lagi, dan gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!" bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyimpan kuasnya dan membentuk segel, "Ninpo choju giga.." ucapnya dan seketika seekor kelinci melompat dari kertas itu menuju pangkuan Hima.

"Wah,, lucunya.." Inojin tersenyum lebar mendengar teriakan girang Himawari tentang kelinci tinta yang dia buat. Begitupun yang lain, mereka ikut tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang yang berada di sisi lain tempat duduk itu.

Yang satu bocah Nara yang menatap itu dengan pandangan malas, dan yang satu sulung Uzumaki yang menatap itu dengan wajah kesal. "Inojin, kita sedang makan. Bagaimana jika jurusmu itu terlepas dan tintanya mengenai makanan?" bentak Boruto sinis, dia merasa kesal jika ada orang lain yang mendekati adiknya. Biasalah, sister complex.

Inojin menghela nafas dan kembali memasukan kelinci itu ke dalam gulungan ninjanya, membuat Himawari menatap kecewa. Raut kecewa itu tertangkap oleh Shikadai, tapi sebelum bocah Nara itu berkata apa-apa, Mitsuki lebih dulu menghibur gadis kecil itu. "Sudah tidak usah sedih," ucap Mitsuki yang berada di sisi lain Hima, dia menyumpit satu sushi dan mengerahkannya ke mulut Himawari. "Cobalah, ini enak."

Himawari dengan senang hati menerima suapan Mitsuki. "Enakkan? Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Yang membuatnya Ibu tapi aku yang membantunya." Hima menjawab bangga.

"Wah, kau pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik nanti."

Cukup! Kekesalan Boruto mencapai ubun-ubun. Kenapa kedua temannya itu tiba-tiba merayu adiknya sih? "Hima, pindah ke sini." Boruto dengan suara yang meninggi menyuruh Hima pindah untuk duduk di sampingnya. Membuat Shikadai melirik dan bergeser sedikit seolah memberi ruang di sana.

Gadis kecil yang cantik itu menurut saja keinginan kakaknya. Dia berdiri dan pindah tempat duduk di samping kakaknya. Boruto segera mengambil beberapa makanan dan memberikannya pada Hima. "Makanlah ini." ucapnya dengan suara yang kembali normal. Sanggup membuat yang lain menatapnya tertegun. Mereka baru tahu jika Boruto sangat perhatian pada sang adiknya tercinta.

Sambil makan, obrolan di antara mereka mengalir. Entah itu tentang misi, latihan, ataupun beberapa trik menggunakan senjata. Sementara Hima yang tidak mengerti hanya diam. Gadis kecil itu melirik Shikadai yang duduk di sampingnya dan meraih sebuah jeruk lalu menyodorkannya pada bocah Nara itu.

"Apa?" tanya Shikadai santai.

"Kemarin Niichan bawa jeruk banyak sekali, pasti Niichan suka jerukkan? Ini untuk Niichan."

Boruto melirik tajam Shikadai yang menerima jeruk pemberian Himawari dengan malas. Berpikir kalau mungkin Shikadai tidak cukup berbahaya jika di dekat adiknya, jadi dia membiarkannya saja.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Shikadai lebih dulu berdiri "Aku pulang duluan ya."

"Latihan kita belum selesai."

"Kalian saja yang menyelesaikannya. Aku mau tidur. Hoaaahhmm.." bocah berambut nanas itu berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya.

"Niichan, aku pulang dulu ya." Himawari juga pamit setelah selesai membereskan tempat bekal tadi.

"Ya, hati-hati. Terima kasih Hima." Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang yang ada di sana sebelum melangkah pergi.

. . .

Gadis berambut indigo itu berjalan sendiri melewati jalanan di desa. Tersenyum ramah jika ada yang menyapa. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu senang hari itu. Yang jelas dia merasa ingin selalu tersenyum, berpikir mungkin dia akan sering mengantar bekal untuk kakaknya disaat kakaknya itu sedang berlatih.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berjalan sendiri dengan menggendong seekor kelinci. Dia berjalan menghampiri orang itu, "Shikadai-nii?"

Shikadai berhenti dan menoleh, terdiam mendapati Himawari yang menyapanya dengan tersenyum. Dia tidak mengerti, sejak kapan seorang Nara Shikadai merasa senang kala melihat senyum manis gadis itu? "Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Niichan disini? kupikir Niichan sudah pulang." gadis itu bicara lagi, mata safirnya melirik kearah kelinci yang masih diam di pelukan Shikadai. "Kelinci siapa itu?"

"Kelinci liar mungkin, yang jelas aku menemukannya disana tadi," Shikadai menunjuk suatu tempat dimana dia menemukan kelinci itu, "Dia terlihat kelaparan jadi aku ingin membawanya pulang."

Himawari berkedip bingung, tempat yang ditunjuk Shikadai itu adalah pasar. Bukankah tadi Shikadai bilang itu kelinci liar? Seharusnya kelinci liar ada di hutan bukit belakang sekolah, bukannya jalan-jalan di pasar?

"Kenapa kelinci liar bisa sampai di pasar?"

"Mungkin dia sedang cari suasana baru dan tiba-tiba kesasar." Jawab Shikadai masih dengan santai. Tidak mungkin dia berkata jujur jika dia berlari dengan cepat menuju hutan dan menangkap kelinci itu dengan jurus bayangannya karena tadi melihat Himawari sangat suka dengan kelinci. Karena itulah dia lebih dulu pamit tadi.

Himawari mengangguk pelan. "Kau mau?" tanyanya kemudian yang mengundang tatapan tidak mengerti Himawari, "Apa kau mau merawat kelinci ini? aku ingat Ibu tidak terlalu suka hewan seperti ini. Jadi.. ya.. kau bisa merawatnya." Bocah laki-laki itu bicara sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Benarkah kelincinya boleh untukku?" Shikadai mengangguk dan itu membuat senyum Hima melebar, "Arigatou Niichan, aku mau merawatnya."

O-oh, wajah Shikadai terasa menghangat melihat wajah gembira gadis itu.

. . .

Himawari tersenyum sambil mengelus kelinci dalam pelukannya, dan senyumnya makin melebar saat mendengar suara Ayahnya saat dia memasuki rumah. Dia segera berlari untuk bertemu sang Ayah, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Ayah dan Ibunya sedang berbicara di dapur. Terlihat Ibunya sedang memberikan sebuah kue coklat kepada Ayahnya. Dia yakin itu kue coklat yang tadi dibuat Ibunya.

Dia memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berpaling saat kedua orang tuanya hampir berciuman. Dia memikirkan sesuatu dan segera berlari ke kamarnya, kakinya sempat tersandung sehingga dia hampir jatuh. "Aduh!" dia meringis pelan tapi untung tidak jatuh dan dia berlari lagi.

. . .

Siang itu, Naruto kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil satu berkas yang tertinggal. Tapi sebelum dia menuju kamarnya, dia lebih tertarik untuk menghampiri sang istri yang tengah berdiri di konter dapur dan sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Dia tahu jika tidak ada orang lain di rumah itu selain mereka berdua, dari itu pria pirang itu mendekat dan segera memeluk sang istri dari belakang. Sempat membuat sang istri terkaget tapi kemudian tersenyum.

Sang istri yang berambut indigo itu berbalik dengan kue coklat di tangannya. "Tada.. ini kue coklat untuk Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum dan mencium pipi gembil Hinata sekilas, membuat wanita itu merona malu. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Happy Valentine."

Naruto terdiam dan berkedip, "Hah? Happy… apa?"

"Happy valentine Naruto-kun. Hari ini 14 Februari, makanya aku memberikan coklat ini khusus untukmu. Biasanya di hari valentine seorang perempuan akan memberikan coklat dan kado pada kekasih atau orang yang dia cintai."

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk dan mencicip sedikit kue coklat itu. "Ini enak. Terima kasih ttebayo. Happy Vatin juga Hinata-chan.."

"Happy Valentine, bukan Happy Vatin.."

"Ya.. begitulah.. hehehe.." Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakukan suaminya. Dan wanita itu menutup matanya saat Naruto mendekat untuk menciumnya. Tapi…

"Aduh!"

…sebuah suara menggagalkan aksi itu. Membuat mereka menoleh dan berkedip karena tidak melihat apapun.

Mereka kembali berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu sebelum Naruto kembali mendekat dan…

"Ayah, Ibu, Hima pergi dulu."

…teriakan itu kembali menggagalkan aksi Naruto.

Hinata berkedip bingung. "Kapan Himawari pulang?"

. . .

Sore itu, Shikadai tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang sering membuatnya gugup seketika. Apalagi saat gadis itu memberinya sebungkus coklat dan mengucapkan 'Happy Valentine.'

Demi Kami-sama. Dia bahkan baru mendengar ada hari yang di sebut Valentine, walau dia beberapa kali mendengar Chocho yang ribut tentang memberi coklat untuk seorang pria tampan nantinya.

"Untukku?" tanyanya ragu.

Himawari mengangguk, "Tadi aku lihat Mama kasih kue coklat ke Papa, dan Mama bilang ini hari Valentine dimana seorang perempuan kasih coklat untuk orang lain." Gadis itu berbicara lancar, walau dia memotong kata-kata Ibunya yang bilang kalau coklat itu di berikan pada orang yang dia sayang.

Dia tidak tahu dia sayang atau tidak. Tapi Himawari tiba-tiba merasa ingin memberi Shikadai coklat saat melihat kelinci pemberian Shikadai. Setelah sempat mengintip Ayah dan Ibunya tadi, dia langsung berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil uang sakunya dan segera berlari keluar untuk membeli coklat. Lalu setelah itu, dia langsung menemui Shikadai.

*Anak-anak, tidak akan mengerti tentang apa perasaan mereka. Yang mereka tahu, mereka ingin melakukan apa yang mereka pikirkan akan membuat orang lain senang.*

. . .

14 Februari, biasa di sebut sebagai Valentine Day. Di Jepang, hari itu biasanya menjadi hari untuk para gadis memberikan coklat kepada orang yang dia cintai atau sebagai simbol pernyataan cinta.

14 Maret, biasa di sebut sebagai White Day. Di Jepang, hari itu biasanya menjadi hari dimana para pria yang menerima hadiah Valentin balas memberikan hadiah kepada perempuan yang memberinya hadiah ketika valentine.

.

.

Dan di hari white day itu, Boruto hampir jantungan saat memasuki kamar Himawari. Dia melihat seekor kelinci dalam kandang yang berada di samping meja adiknya dengan label 'Kelinci dari Shikadai-nii' di bagian pintu kandangnya.

Saat safirnya melirik kearah meja, dia melihat sebuah kado yang bertuliskan 'Hadiah White Day dari Shikadai-nii' di bagian depan bungkus kado itu. Geser sedikit, dia melihat catatan yang bertulis 'Hari minggu, pergi makan berdua dengan Shikadai-nii.'

Tangannya terkepal dan dia mengacak surai pirangnya. Merasa lengah dan tertipu oleh sikap santai Shikadai. Dia berpikir adiknya akan aman jika dekat dengan bocah Nara itu, tapi ternyata… bocah Nara itu lebih berbahaya dari perkiraannya.

"Arrghh… kusooo! Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku, Shikadai!"

.

.

.

END

Sedikit susah untuk menulis kisah romansa anak kecil sehingga hanya inilah jadinya. Gimana pendapat readers, baguskah? Semoga suka.. :D

Chapter depan, kembali pairing NaruHina dengan setting saat Hinata hamil Himawari. Yah, bisa di baca sebagai sequel 'Sasuke the Neko-chaan.' Hanya saja, kalau disana korbannya cuma Sasuke, maka dichapter depan korbannya…

Oke cukup segini aja.. terakhir… Happy White Day.. :D

Salam, Rameen.


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Family

Ngidam By Rameen

Disclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] U. Bolt., U. Himawari

Romance dan Family

Note : OOC, Typo, Gaje, NaruHina fic

"Naruto-kuuunn…"

Siang itu, Naruto tengah bersantai sambil menikmati secangkir kopi buatan sang istri. Dia baru saja pulang dari misi yang tidak terlalu berat. Setidaknya untuk seorang pahlawan perang ninja ke empat. Kalau biasanya dia akan bermain bersama putranya yang berusia tiga tahun, maka saat itu dia hanya bersantai karena sang putra sedang di bawa Hanabi yang ingin berlibur selama seminggu.

Sambil membaca koran, dia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar panggilan dari sang istri dengan nada manja. Dia suka, tapi cukup membuat trauma untuk beberapa hal. Karena itu dia hanya diam menunggu.

Tak lama, terdengar suara derap langkah kecil dari kejauhan. Dia meneguk kopinya santai untuk bersiap dengan apapun yang terjadi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Dia menoleh saat istrinya tiba dengan senyum manisnya yang terpasang di wajah cantik itu. berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangan yang tersembunyi di balik punggung. Membuat Naruto mulai bertanya, ada apa di balik punggung itu?

"Ya Hime, ada apa?" bertanya lembut sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul sang istri, mencoba dengan pelan untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik punggung itu.

"Naruto-kun tidak sibuk kan?"

Pria pirang itu tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak, kenapa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Uzumaki Hinata, istrinya mengangguk cepat dan antusias, membuat wanita itu tampak begitu manis. Menyelipkan rambut indigo lembut ke balik telinga, Naruto kembali bertanya dengan 'hati-hati', "Kau ingin apa?"

Set..

Gluk..

Naruto menelan ludah pelan saat Hinata mengeluarkan kamera dari balik punggungnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau mungkin Hinata punya cita-cita untuk menjadi fotographer atau tidak. Yang pasti, Hobi itu terlihat ekstream jika dalam kondisi Hinata yang sekarang.

"Ka-mera?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Pasalnya, sejak bulan pertama kehamilan Boruto dulu, kamera itu seolah menelan banyak 'korban'. "Kau ingin apa dengan kamera itu?"

"Aku mau liat foto kucing yang sedang mandi."

Tuh kan? Segala kucing mandilah.

"Mandi? Maksudmu kucing yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya dengan cara menjilat seluruh tubuhnya sendiri?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Mandi Naruto-kun, tentu saja kucing yang sedang mandi dengan air."

"Kau tahu kan kalau kucing benci air?" Hinata mengangguk –lagi, "Lalu bagaimana mungkin kucing itu mandi dengan air?"

Wajah ceria Hinata tiba-tiba menekuk cemberut, kepalanya di tundukkan dan bibirnya mengerucut. Membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan diri agar tetap tenang. Dia menghembuskan nafas dari mulut lalu tersenyum sambil meraih kamera dari tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah," jawaban singkat Naruto membuat sang istri langsung mendongak kembali "Aku akan mencari fotonya. Berapa foto yang kau inginkan?"

Senyum lebar Hinata mulai mengembang, "Sepuluh, aku ingin sepuluh foto kucing yang berbeda."

"Hahaha.." Naruto tertawa hambar, "Sepuluh ya? Baiklah. Sepuluh. Akan aku carikan fotonya."

"Yeay,, Naruto-kun baik.. aku mencintaimu.." cup.. kini giliran senyum Naruto yang mengembang karena Hinata mencium pipinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hanya di pipi?" tanyanya kemudian, meminta lebih. Dia menarik tubuh Hinata dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan di tempat lain.

.

.

"Puuusss… ck ck ck… puuusss…"

Sebagian penduduk yang lewat, hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat tingkah pahlawan desa mereka. Ada juga yang lumayan prihatin akan hal itu.

Seorang pria bersurai kuning, dengan dua bunshinnya sedang berjalan berjongkok di dekat gang kecil dan juga di pinggir tiang listrik. Satu bunshin memegang kamera, satu bunshin memegang botol isi air, dan yang asli sedang menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Pasalnya, sudah hampir setengah jam dia berkeliling desa untuk menangkap para kucing. Beberapa kali tertangkap, tapi sebelum sempat Naruto menyiramnya dengan air ataupun mengambil foto, para kucing itu sudah berontak yang berujung cakarnya mengenai para bunshin, dan… poof …mereka menghilang. Menyisakan ingatan dan rasa sakit pada Naruto yang asli.

"Manis… ke sini dong, aku kan cuma mau foto kamu… puuussss…" dia berjalan mundur dalam posisi jongkok karena seekor kucing menolak datang dan tetap bersembunyi di sudut dinding pembatas jalan.

Tap

Merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, dia perlahan menoleh dan mendapati sepasang kaki berbalutkan sepatu yang dia merasa kenal. Perlahan dia mendongak dan terdiam mendapati seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatto 'Ai' di dahi menatapnya datar dan polos.

"Aaa…" sontak Naruto berdiri dan menatap kaget teman-teman yang ada di hadapannya. Ya, teman-teman. Ada Gaara, Kankurou dan Shikamaru di sana. "Ga-Gaara? Hei,, sedang apa kalian di sini ttebayo?" tanyanya canggung. Jelas canggung, karena tatapan malas Shikamaru seolah mengatakan 'kau sedang apa, bodoh?'

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hokage terkait satu masalah di Iwagakure." Jawab Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh,, lalu… sejak kapan kalian di sini?"

"Cukup lama untuk melihat tingkah konyolmu barusan." Jawab Kankurou santai.

"Hehe.." Naruto tertawa hambar, dia meraih kamera dan botol air dari bunshinnya lalu membentuk segel untuk menghilangkan kedua bunshin itu.

Poof poof..

"Hinata lagi?" pertanyaan Shika membuat Naruto mengangguk, "Dia ingin apa sampai kau bertingkah konyol seperti tadi?"

"Dia ingin aku mengambil foto kucing yang sedang mandi."

.

.

Krik krik krik… hening.

Tatapan aneh Gaara dan Kankurou tidak membantu. Dan tatapan bosan Shika semakin memperburuk.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau tolong aku? Kau kan punya jurus bayangan. Tolong tangkap kucing itu ttebayo."

"Lalu? Kau akan menyiram mereka dan mengambil fotonya?" Naruto mengangguk dan membuat Shikamaru berdecak malas. "Tidak mau!"

"Eeehh,, ayolah Shika. Hinata bisa merajuk kalau aku tidak berhasil. Aku sudah berusaha setengah jam tapi tidak ada hasil. Ayolah ttebayo.."

"Kenapa," pertanyaan Gaara membuat mereka menoleh, "Kenapa dia menginginkan hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Err.. itu.."

"Hinata-san sedang hamil.. yaa kau taulah bagaimana Temari dulu." Shikamaru menjawab dan memotong perkataan Naruto. Membuat Gaara mengangguk mengerti, dia jelas masih ingat bagaimana Temari saat sedang mengandung Shikadai.

"Shika, mau ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak ke tempat penitipan hewan?" lagi –suara dari Gaara berhasil mengambil perhatian.

"Tempat penitipan hewan?"

Gaara mengangguk akan pertanyaan Naruto, "Disana biasanya banyak orang menitipkan hewan peliharaan mereka jika mereka sibuk. Dan di sana hewan mereka akan di rawat bukan, dari memberikan makanan sampai di mandikan."

"Benar, kenapa kau tidak ke sana saja?" ucapan Shikamaru yang setuju perkataan Gaara membuat Naruto mengangguk paham… kalau dia bodoh.

"hehehe,,, aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke sana.." yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Terutama Shikamaru yang sudah hafal dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruto cenderung akan panik dan lebih sulit berpikir jika sedang melakukan apa yang Hinata inginkan di saat ngidam. Shikamaru tersenyum miris mengingat kalau dia tidak jauh beda saat Temari hamil dulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana dulu ya. Arigatou Gaara.."

Naruto langsung melangkah pergi tapi..

"Naruto." Panggilan Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya menoleh. "Boleh aku ikut?"

Hah,,? Naruto, Kankurou dan Shikamaru cengok mendengar permintaan sang Kazakage itu.

"Gaara? Kita harus menemui Hokage sekarang." ucap Kankurou mengingatkan.

Gaara menoleh padanya dan berkata dengan santai, "Tapi aku juga mau melihat kucing yang sedang mandi," yang lain tambah cengok melihat ekspresi Gaara yang benar-benar seperti orang penasaran. "Kau saja yang ke tempat Hokage, atau nanti saja kita ke sana setelah aku menemani Naruto ke tempat penitipan hewan itu."

"Gaara, kau yakin? Kenapa kau ingin melihat hal itu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin melihatnya juga."

.

.

Tap tap tap..

Langkah itu berlari cepat, tangannya memegang sebungkus buah yang berhasil dia dapatkan setelah dua jam mencari. Tepat saat melihat wanita berambut indigo yang sedang berdiri di depan toko buah, dia tersenyum dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Hinata-neechan."

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum manis melihat murid dan rival suaminya yang baru saja datang. "Konohamaru, apa kau mendapakannya?"

Konohamaru mengangguk senang dan lega karena berhasil mendapatkan apa yang di minta Hinata tadi. Dia menyodorkan tangannya untuk memberikan sesuatu yang dia bawa tadi. "Ini, aku mendapatkannya di desa terakhir dekat perbatasan Konoha."

Hinata meraih bungkusan itu dengan senang, mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata anggur dan memetik satu buahnya. Lalu mengelus-eluskannya di perutnya. Membuat Konohamaru memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Sudah, terima kasih Konohamaru-kun." Hinata memasukan kembali anggur itu dan tersenyum pada pemuda di depannya yang menatapnya terdiam.

"Tidak di makan?" tanyanya, dan Hinata menggeleng, "Bukankah Neechan ngidam buah itu?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Kan ngidamnya cuma di elus-elus aja ke perut."

Twich.. perempatan muncul di dahi Konohamaru. Jadi, usahanya untuk berlari dan mencari buah anggur yang kebetulan kosong di desanya itu bahkan sampai ke desa terakhir dekat perbatasan Konoha dan menghabiskan waktu dua jam itu… sia-sia?

Oke, tidak sia-sia juga karena keinginan Hinata terpenuhi dan itu membuat wanita itu senang, tapi… kalau buah itu hanya 'digunakan' seperti 'tadi', rasanya…

"Hah," Konohamaru mendesah lelah karena sudah terbiasa dengan keinginan Hinata yang aneh-aneh sejak dua bulan lalu. Ya sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Neechan?"

"Eh, boleh aku minta tolong lagi?"

Pemuda itu diam berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Toh dia senang karena akan menambah keponakan dari guru merangkap rivalnya itu. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengundang Ino, Sakura, dan Temari untuk makan malam di rumahku nanti malam. Sekalian suami mereka juga. Apa kau bisa menyampaikannya pada mereka?"

Oh, itu tugas gampang. "Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku. Aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata-neechan."

"Arigatou."

.

.

Malamnya, Hinata masih tersenyum menatap foto-foto kucing yang ada di tangannya. Melihat itu, Naruto merasa perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Hinata terlihat sangat senang dan itu cukup baginya. Yah, walau sedikit kejadian terjadi di tempat penitipan hewan itu.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa ada foto Gaara juga?"

Nah itu dia, tadi saat melihat para kucing di mandikan dan saat Naruto mulai mengambil gambar, Gaara tiba-tiba saja berkata 'Naruto, bisa kau mengambil fotoku juga?'

Lagi-lagi yang lainnya hanya bisa cengok melihat Gaara berfoto dengan menggendong kucing-kucing yang ada disana. Dan yah, walaupun merasa aneh, Naruto tetap mengambil fotonya.

"Itu.. tadi Gaara terlihat suka dengan kucingnya dan juga ingin berfoto. Tidak apa kan?"

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa, lagipulan disini Gaara dan kucingnya terlihat sangat manis."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Naruto saat Hinata memuji Gaara sambil tersenyum senang. Apa maksudnya itu? dia... juga bisa manis kok, batinnya.

"Hinata-chan," mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang istri, Naruto mengambil foto-foto itu perlahan dan memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Kau sangat cantik." Ucapnya lembut dan mengecup pipi Hinata, membuat wanita itu merona dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Ah, Naruto sangat suka ekspresi istrinya yang itu. Dia meraih dagu Hinata memberi kecupan kecil di bibir menggoda sang istri.

Ting tong..

Bel yang berbunyi menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Hinata. Saat Naruto hendak beranjak membuka pintu, Hinata meraih leher Naruto dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada suaminya. Sukses membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum. Menyadari sifat Hinata yang memang suka berubah-ubah sekarang.

.

.

Ceklek..

Setelah lima menit menunggu, akhirnya para tamu itu menghembus nafas lelah karena pintu itu terbuka juga.

Naruto berkedip bingung melihat SaiIno, SasuSaku, ShikaTema bahkan Gaara dan Kankurou berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Hai minna," sapanya datar, "Ada apa?"

"Maksudmu apa, tentu saja kami datang karena undangan kalian." Jawab Sakura cepat.

Dan Naruto merasa tidak membuat acara apa-apa malam itu. "Mengundang? Siapa? Acara apa?"

"Tadi Konohamaru bilang kalau Hinata mengundang kami untuk makan malam di sini."

"Oh," Naruto masih mencerna kalimat itu dengan baik, selanjutnya dia mempersilahkan para tamunya masuk. Sementara dia langsung menghampiri istrinya di dapur.

.

.

Hinata mengundang para sahabatnya untuk makan malam di kediaman Uzumaki. Itulah bentuk undangan tersirat yang di sampaikan Konohamaru. Para tamu itu yakin tidak salah dengar saat mendengar kata 'makan malam'.

Masalahnya, apa mungkin yang tersaji di atas meja cocok untuk menu makan malam di saat perut mereka kosong?

Tatapan cengok para tamu itu yang semula melihat tak percaya pada menu makan malam beralih kepada Hinata yang terlihat antusias dengan makanan yang dia sajikan. Merasa kalau Hinata tidak akan mengerti tatapan mereka, maka para tamu itu mengalihkan tatapan kepada Naruto yang sama cengoknya.

Merasa di tatap, Naruto nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia menghadap kearah istrinya lalu berbicara dengan lembut, "Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?" wanita Uzumaki itu menoleh cepat dengan wajah riangnya.

"Err… kita… makan apa malam ini?"

"Ini," Hinata menunjuk semua makanan yang telah tersaji. "Buah dan kuah kecap pedas. Aku dengar sih namanya rujak."

Naruto berkedip dan menghembus nafas pelan, mencoba bicara lagi. "Tapi buah itu asam kan?" Hinata mengangguk, "Bukankah akan sakit perut kalau makan yang asam di malam hari di saat perut kosong?"

"Oh ya?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Dia melihat para tamunya satu persatu, dan mendapati yang lainnya tersenyum seolah mendukung perkataan Naruto. Mereka butuh makanan pokok, bukan buah asam yang di sebut rujak. "Tapi aku tidak memasak yang lain. Jadi makan ini saja, dan aku sudah membuat banyak," Hinata tersenyum miring, "Harus dimakan dan di habiskan."

Ucapan memaksa itu membuat yang lain menghembus nafas berjamaah, hafal dengan sifat pemaksa Hinata yang muncul ketika sedang masa hamil. Dan kalau tidak di turuti, dia tidak akan segan menangis atau bahkan mengamuk.

Yang lain hanya saling pandang saat Hinata sudah antusias mengambil buah dan mencolekkannya ke kuah kecap pedas yang ada di depannya. Matanya memejam karena rasa buah itu yang asam. Bisa di bayangkan oleh Ino, Sakura dan Temari saat mereka juga suka makanan seperti itu dulu, tapi kalau untuk sekarang… rasanya kurang pas untuk jadi menu makan malam.

"Ayo di makan," Hinata menawarkan dan yang lain hanya mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya berubah saat menyadari para tamunya menolak untuk makan, wajahnya menekuk dan genangan air mata mulai muncul, membuat para wanita lain kelabakan sementara yang pria mendesah kesal.

"Ini enak, cobalah!"

Sebaris kalimat dari Gaara yang memakan rujak itu seperti tanpa masalah membuat yang lain terdiam. Beda dengan Hinata yang justru tersenyum lebar. "Enak?" tanyanya dan Gaara mengangguk sambil terus makan dengan santai, "Kalau begitu makan yang banyak ya."

Hinata menyodorkan sepiring buah lagi ke hadapan Gaara. Dan dia beralih memandang yang lain. "Teman-temanku yang baik," suara Hinata mulai terasa mencekam, "Makan rujaknya atau…"

Temari, Sakura dan Ino menelan ludah dan menyerah, "Baiklah." Ucap mereka pasrah. Meraih piring di hadapan mereka masing-masing dan memaksa suami mereka untuk melakukan keinginan Hinata.

Ino memberikan suapan kepada Sai yang di sambut lelaki pucat itu dengan senyuman tapi tetap menolak suapan Ino.

Sakura menyodorkan piring ke hadapan Sasuke yang di sambut lelaki Uchiha itu dengan delikan.

Temari pun melakukan hal yang sama dan di sambut dengusan Shikamaru yang membuang muka.

Setelah satu menit, mereka memakan itu bersamaan dan ekspresi yang berbeda muncul dari setiap wajah. Termasuk Naruto dan Kankurou. Sementara Hinata dan Gaara, mereka makan dengan lahap.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, para tamu mulai meringis karena sakit perut. Terang saja. Buah yang di pilih Hinata adalah buah yang sedang sangat asam dan kecap pedasnya, mungkin memakai sekilo cabe rawit yang sangat pedas. Wajar jika mereka sakit perut.

Tapi, menghormati tuan rumah. Tidak mungkin mereka langsung pulang setelah makan. Dari itulah mereka masih duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki itu, menunggu Hinata yang sedang ke kamar mengambil sesuatu. Wanita hamil itu meminta mereka menunggu.

"Gaara," pria berambut merah itu menoleh saat kakak perempuannya memanggil. "Apa kau tidak sakit perut? Kau makan banyak sekali tadi."

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, rujak itu sangat enak. Mungkin besok aku mau lagi."

Ekspresi melongo dari para tamu kecuali Sasuke, membuat Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Nah," suara riang Hinata yang baru kembali membuat mereka tersentak dan mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Melihat Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto sambil membuka album. "Aku ada hadiah untuk kalian." Ucapnya masih sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam album foto.

"Ini dia," dia mengambil beberapa foto dan membagikannya. "Ini untuk Sakura-chan… ini untuk Temari-san… dan ini untuk Ino-chan.."

Ketiga wanita itu mengambil foto yang di sodorkan dan melihatnya, sedetik kemudian… "Hahaha…" …mereka tertawa antara lucu dan menahan sakit perut. Membuat suami mereka mengerutkan alis bingung.

Sadar jika suami mereka penasaran, ketiga wanita itu memperlihatkan foto yang mereka pegang.

Dan Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya menahan diri,

Shikamaru berdecak dan berusaha merebut foto itu dari Temari tapi tidak berhasil,

sementara Sai hanya tersenyum miris kepada istrinya dengan tangan yang juga berusaha menggapai foto itu.

Foto Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang memakai bando telinga kucing berwarna pink, berekspresi kesal yang justru membuat mereka terlihat manis di foto itu. Foto yang Hinata koleksi saat dia sedang hamil Boruto dulu.

Bahkan bando yang mirip juga ada di tangan Hinata sekarang, bando yang mirip tapi bukan bandonya yang dulu. Hinata sempat menangis seharian saat Sasuke mengembalikan bando yang berbeda padanya karena bandonya yang asli sudah patah belah tiga tiga tahun yang lalu. Membuat Naruto menyalahkan Sasuke seharian pula akan hal itu. Alhasil, pria Uchiha itu stress sampai membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Haruno Kizashi.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan, aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik." Ucap Sakura dengan riangnya.

"Itu harus segera di lenyapkan, bukan di simpan." Desis Sasuke pelan, jelas dia tidak ingin sampai terdengar wanita Uzumaki yang sedang dalam masa 'gawat' itu.

"Benar Sakura. Aku akan menunjukkannya kepada Shikadai kalau dia sudah besar. Jadi dia tahu kalau Ayahnya sangat manis." Temari menambahkan.

"Tentu saja aku manis. Aku juga bisa jadi 'anak baik' jika kau sampai menyimpan foto itu." jawab Shika dengan nada setengah mengancam. Oh Shika, seperti kau bisa menang saja dari Temari.

Naruto dan Kankurou terkekeh mendengar dan melihat teman-temannya. Sementara Gaara hanya diam tanpa suara. Hinata yang melihat Gaara diam pun tersenyum tipis sambil mempersiapkan kamera dan bando yang tadi dia bawa.

"Gaara-kun.."

Set

Semua kepala dan mata beralih ke Hinata saat panggilan dengan nada 'awas' itu kembali terdengar. Tapi sepertinya ketakutan yang lain tidak di rasakan oleh Gaara, sehingga dia berdeham pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau… juga mau di foto?" ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat kamera dan bando.

Naruto menelan ludah. Hei, tidak masalah jika yang lain. Tapi Gaara itu seorang Kazekage, walau status mereka teman tetap saja itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Ng Hi-Hinata-chan…" Naruto menyela cepat. "Jangan Gaara ya, dia kan Kazekage."

Hinata berkedip dua kali, "Memang kenapa kalau dia Kazekage, aku kan cuma menawarkan foto."

Yang lain menggelengkan kepala melihat Hinata yang benar-benar tidak mengenal sekitarnya saat sedang ngidam. Harus di turuti atau jerit tangis akan terdengar.

"Hinata, yang lain saja ya.." Naruto masih membujuk, tapi Hinata menolak dan tetap menyodorkan bando di tangannya pada Gaara walau terus di halangi Naruto. "Sayang, dengar dulu…"

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Seolah berulang, hal yang tak terduga terus terjadi. Gaara meraih bando itu dan segera memakainya. Membuat Sakura dan Ino menggigit bibir menahan teriakan akan makhluk manis di depan mereka. Kalau dulu mereka langsung teriak saat melihat Sasuke memakai bando itu karena mereka masih single, tapi sekarang, jelas mereka sadar kalau suami mereka sedang ada di samping mereka.

"Kyaaa… Gaara-kun kereeennn…" justru Hinata yang berteriak antusias dan segera mengangkat kameranya, membuat Naruto cemberut karena merasa kalau dari tadi Hinata terlalu over terhadap Gaara. Memuji Gaara, menyodorkan buah lebih banyak ke Gaara, dan yang jelas, Naruto tidak suka jika Hinata lebih perhatian kearah Gaara.

.

.

Naruto menghembus nafas lega setelah semua tamunya pulang. Dia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sambil menunggu Hinata yang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat semua foto yang Hinata kumpulkan saat dia hamil Boruto dulu. Entah foto seperti apa yang akan di koleksi Hinata di kehamilannya kali ini.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Naruto merindukan putranya, padahal baru saja kemarin Boruto pergi dengan Hanabi. Dia menaruh album itu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu memikirkan seperti apa anaknya yang kedua ini. Dia juga memikirkan kenapa sifat Hinata bisa berubah 180 derajat setiap kali dia mengandung.

Dan yang tidak ketinggalan, pria itu juga memikirkan kelakuan Gaara hari ini. Perasaannya saja atau Gaara juga terlihat seperti ngidam? Kazekage itu seolah juga menginginkan apapun yang jadi keinginan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" panggilan Hinata membuat pemikirannya terputus. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Hinata yang membaringkan diri di sampingnya. "Kau memikirkan apa?"

Naruto menggeleng dan menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Ah, Naruto sungguh mencintai wanita itu. "Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana anak kita nanti. Dia akan mirip denganmu atau denganku?"

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan suaminya. "Karena Boruto sudah sangat mirip denganmu, bagaimana kalau anak kedua kita mirip denganku?"

"Begitu? Tapi aku juga mau dia mirip denganku ttebayo!"

"Baiklah," Hinata mendongak dan menatap wajah sang suami yang juga menatapnya. Tangannya terangkat membelai mata Naruto, "Matamu indah, aku suka jika anak kita memiliki mata yang sama sepertimu."

"Matamu juga indah, Hime."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Naruto singkat. "Tapi aku ingin anak kita punya mata biru seperti ini.." ucap Hinata tetap bertahan dengan keinginannya.

"Baiklah. Matanya biru." Putus Naruto mengalah.

"Hm.." wanita itu berpikir lagi. "Aku ingin dia juga memiliki tanda lahir yang sama sepertimu." Hinata mengelus garis tiga yang ada di pipi Naruto. "Menurutku akan tambah manis."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, mata biru dan tanda lahir di pipi." Putusnya lagi mengikuti keinginan Hinata.

"Rambut indigo." Seru Hinata selanjutnya. "Seperti rambutku.."

Naruto berkedip, mencoba membayangkan seperti apa anaknya nanti. Rambut indigo, mata biru dan tanda lahir di pipi. Itu akan benar-benar menunjukkan keturunan dari seorang Naruto dan Hinata. Pemikiran itu membuat Naruto tertawa senang.

"Ya, aku setuju. Akan jelas terlihat kalau dia adalah anak kita."

Wajah Hinata merona mendengar ucapan Naruto. Anak mereka, buah cinta mereka. Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Dia membalas pelukan suaminya saat pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Naruto. Dia mengangkat dagu istrinya dan mengecup lembut bibir itu. Dari tatapannya, Hinata tahu apa yang di inginkan suaminya, dan langsung bertindak lebih dulu untuk memulai.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk…

Jari telunjuk Naruto mengetuk meja makan dengan kesal. Wajahnya kusut sambil memandang Hinata yang makan ramen buatan Gaara dengan lahap.

Makan ramen? Buatan Gaara? Bukankah mereka tadi akan melakukan hal lain di tempat tidur?

Hal itulah yang masih tidak di percaya oleh Naruto. Tadi, saat baru lima menit kegiatan mereka, tiba-tiba saja bel rumah berbunyi, menimbulkan tanda tanya dan kekesalan bagi pria pirang itu.

Dan saat dia membuka pintu, Gaara berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah datar sambil berkata, 'Aku tiba-tiba ingin menginap di sini.' Saat Naruto masih terdiam bingung, Hinata langsung dengan senang hati mempersilahkan Gaara masuk dan menunjukkan kamar tamu.

Tak cukup sampai di situ. Belum semenit mereka kembali ke kamar, tiba-tiba saja Hinata ingin minum susu dan hanya ingin susu buatan Gaara.

Terpaksa Naruto mengganggu Gaara dan meminta tolong, tanpa dua kali Gaara langsung mengangguk dan melakukannya. Dia tidak membuat segelas susu tapi dua gelas, satu untuk Hinata dan satu di minumnya sendiri. Membuat Naruto berpikir, apa Gaara memang selalu minum susu sebelum tidur?

Setelah meminum susu dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Hinata kembali merasa ingin makan ramen, buatan Gaara.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di meja makan dengan wajah menekuk sambil memandang malas kearah dua manusia yang makan ramen dengan lahap di hadapannya. Dia yang sangat suka ramen saja tiba-tiba mual melihat makanan itu, tapi kenapa Hinata dan Gaara justru seperti orang kelaparan?

"Gaara, kau suka ramen?" tak tahan, akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin memakannya."

Alis Naruto mengerut bingung akan jawaban itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Gaara? Hari ini kau seperti wanita ngidam." Ucapnya ketus. Membuat Hinata dan Gaara menatapnya dan berhenti makan.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau berbicara begitu?"

"Memang benar, dia menginginkan semua hal yang kau inginkan. Seperti orang ngidam, padahal yang hamil bukan dia." Naruto tanpa sadar mengungkapkan kekesalannya yang entah kenapa sulit di tahan.

"Kau kelihatan kesal." Ucap Gaara menyimpulkan. "Apa kau tidak suka aku menginap di sini?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Naruto menjawab cepat, dia menghela nafas menahan diri. "Aku… hanya heran.. kenapa kau… aneh?"

Gaara dan Hinata mengernyit bingung akan perkataan Naruto. Begitu pula pria pirang itu, dia juga bingung akan perkataannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah," ucapnya pelan, "Aku mau tidur."

Hinata menatap sendu suaminya, bingung kenapa Naruto jadi kesal. Meneguk minumannya satu kali, dia berdiri. "Baiklah, ayo kita tidur." Ajaknya dan Naruto ikut berdiri. "Kami duluan Gaara-kun."

Pria berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk dan melihat kepergian sahabatnya dengan wajah datar.

" _Hari ini kau seperti wanita ngidam."_

Gaara menunduk mengingat perkataan Naruto. Sesungguhnya dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Dia hanya merasa menginginkan sesuatu dan harus terpenuhi. Bahkan tadi dia sempat berdebat dengan Kankurou yang tidak setuju dia menginap di rumah Uzumaki.

Kata Kankurou, tidak baik menginap di rumah orang apalagi sampai mengganggu malam-malam. Mengabaikan semua itu, Gaara tetap nekat datang dan menginap di sana. Begitupun dengan susu dan ramen yang dia buat. Dia merasa seseorang membuatnya menginginkan semua itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa?

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang berbaring membelakanginya. Dia tahu Naruto belum tidur dan dia juga tidak bisa tidur. Dia merasa harus minta maaf walau tidak mengerti apa salahnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya mendengar jawaban dingin dari Naruto. "Naruto-kun.." dia memanggil lagi.

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Naruto berbalik dan bertanya. "Kau mau apa?"

Hinata ragu untuk menyebutkan keinginannya tapi… "Aku,… mau makan rujak lagi."

"Rujak?" Hinata mengangguk, "Kau ingin aku mengambilkannya atau harus membangunkan Gaara lagi?" ucapan menyindir itu membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu menginginkan Gaara yang mengambilnya tapi dia takut Naruto akan marah.

Diamnya Hinata membuat Naruto menghembus nafas kasar, "Kau ingin aku membangunkan Gaara lagi kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa melihat, Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Demi Tuhan, kau kenapa Hinata? Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya ingin apapun yang di buat Gaara? Aku juga bisa membuatkan semua itu untukmu."

Hinata tersentak karena suara Naruto yang meninggi, dia ikut mendudukan dirinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Naruto sedikit geram karena hal itu. Selama pernikahan mereka, dia tidak pernah merasa sekesal itu pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau… dan Gaara…"

Hinata mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang memutus perkataannya, air mata itu mengalir saat melihat kecurigaan di mata safir Naruto. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Kau menuduhku selingkuh?"

Naruto tersentak akan perkataan Hinata. Tidak, bukan itu maksudnya. "Hina—"

"Naruto-kun jahat."

Hinata langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

"Hinata." Menghela nafas, Naruto segera mengejar belahan jiwanya. Kenapa semua jadi rumit?

.

.

"Hinata-chan.."

"Hiks… hiks…"

Naruto duduk berlutut di hadapan Hinata yang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Dia masih membujuk sang istri agar mau memaafkannya. Dia menyesal telah lepas kendali dan marah-marah seperti tadi.

"Hinata-chan, aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Maaf sayang.." dia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Wanita itu menolak untuk menatapnya dan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. "Sayang…"

"Naru hiks.. Naruto-kun jahat… hiks… Naruto-kun menuduhku."

"Tidak!" Naruto menangkup pipi istrinya, membuat wanita itu menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya merasa… sedikit…" dia harus mengatakan apa? "Itu… aku hanya merasa kalau aku bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak perlu mengganggu Gaara."

Hinata menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Aku menyesal, maafkan aku."

Tangan tan itu mengerak mengusap pipi istrinya yang basah. Mengecup hangat kening Hinata sebagai tanda permintaan maaf yang tulus.

"Maaf ya?"

"A-aku maafkan," ucap Hinata pelan sambil menatap suaminya, "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Apa? apa syaratnya? Kau boleh meminta apa saja, sayang."

"Cium aku."

.

"Hah?" Naruto cengok mendengar permintaan itu, dia tidak salah dengarkan?

"Cium aku dulu, baru aku maafkan." Hinata menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk, "Di sini.." lanjutnya pelan.

1… 2… 3…

Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah mencerna keinginan istrinya. Dia berdiri dan membawa Hinata ke dalam gendongannya, membuat wanita itu terpekik.

Naruto menyeringai dan berbisik, "Di kamar saja, sekalian kita lanjutnya yang tadi."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar itu, dia mengeratkan pegangannya saat Naruto mulai melangkah kembali ke kamar.

Blam… Naruto tidak akan membiarkan ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, Gaara keluar dari kamarnya dan menatap sekeliling rumah. Selanjutnya dia melangkah ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin dia makan.

Rujak.

.

.

Owari

Aneh nggak? Kuharap sih nggak ya, dan tetap bisa menghibur. Bagi yang bingung kenapa Gaara ikut ngidam, maka tunggu aja chapter depan.

Saat wanita hamil, keinginan yang muncul bisa berasal dari sang Ibu sendiri atau bisa juga berasal dari bayi langsung. Kalau keinginan bayi, maka biasanya orang lain yang ngidam. Gitu sih yang pernah aku dengar. Nah, chapter depan aku berencana buat pairing GaaHima, jadi aku buat aja seolah Gaara ngidam karena bayi dalam perut Hinata sudah suka duluan dengan Gaara sehingga ingin Gaara juga bisa merasakan keinginannya.

Ngerti nggak? Kalo nggak ngerti sih nggak apa karena aku juga bingung jelasinnya, pokonya gitulah… calon bayinya suka dengan Gaara sehingga membuat Gaara ikut ngidam… membuat chapter ini berakhir dengan absurd dan aneh…

Chapter depan GaaraHimawari… maaf kalau ada yang kecewa dan nggak suka… see you next chapter…

Salam, Rameen.

.

.

OMAKE

"Hah, Konoha memang lebih baik dari Suna. Udaranya benar-benar segar."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum akan perkataan Kankurou, sementara Gaara hanya diam.

Hari itu, Gaara dan Kankurou kembali ke Konoha setelah beberapa bulan, tentu saja karena ada hal penting menyangkut tugas Negara.

"Oh ya,, setelah melapor pada Hokage, apa kalian ingin ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Istri Naruto baru melahirkan semalam dan aku belum sempat melihat. Temari mengajakku untuk melihatnya setelah ini."

Gaara berhenti melangkah mendengar hal itu. Dia menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah bertanya. "Dia sudah melahirkan?"

Shika mengangguk.

"Anaknya?"

"Seorang bayi perempuan katanya. Kenapa?"

Gaara menggeleng dan kembali berjalan. Perasaannya saja atau dia jadi sangat ingin melihat bayi itu?

.

.

Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurou dan Hanabi terdiam menatap hal di hadapan mereka. Anak kedua NaruHina yang di beri nama Himawari, sebelumnya tidak berhenti menangis. Membuat orang-orang bingung karena Hinatapun tidak bisa mendiamkannya.

Tapi sesaat setelah bayi itu berada dalam gendongan Gaara, dia terdiam dan kembali tidur. Padahal Gaara tidak melakukan apa-apa, pria itu hanya menggendongnya saja. Itupun dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia nekat mengambil Hima dari gendongan Naruto. Yang jelas, dia sangat ingin mengendong bayi itu dan terdiam saat melihat bayi itu tertidur di gendongannya.

Gaara belum pernah mengendong bayi sebelumnya, tapi saat itu dia merasa seperti sudah sering melakukannya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Himawari yang polos saat tertidur. Membuatnya betah berlama-lama dalam posisi itu.

Sementara yang lain hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk mengganggu..

Ah, semoga Naruto tidak jantungan 18 tahun mendatang.

.

.

.

END


	6. Chapter 6

Sat sat sat…

Bayang bayang hitam yang berlompatan dari pohon ke pohon tampak seperti sekilas bayangan biasa saja. Tapi jika di lihat lebih jelas, maka itu adalah para ninja yang sedang melewati jalur hutan dengan cara normal bagi seorang shinobi.

Terlihat dua pria yang berlompatan dengan mata fokus menatap kearah depan. Satu pria berlompatan sembari mengendong seorang anak kecil yang tak henti menatap wajahnya dengan tersenyum manis. "Paman Kucing."

Satu panggilan yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil itu membuat pria yang menggendongnya menoleh dan menatapnya datar namun dengan sorot heran. Memilih tetap diam, pria itu kembali fokus pada jalannya.

.

Uzumaki Family

Cat Uncle by Rameen

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] U. Bolt.; U. Himawari

Note : OOC, Typo, Canon, OC, GaaHima slight NaruHina

.

" _Ibu, di mana Paman Kucing?"_

" _Paman Kucing?"_

" _Uhm, yang ini. Hima sudah bertemu dengan yang lain tapi Hima belum pernah melihat Paman Kucing." Sorang gadil kecil usia 4 tahun bertanya dengan raut wajah polos dan penasaran sembari menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada dalam album di atas pangkuannya._

 _Foto seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang berdiri sembari mengendong dua kucing._

 _Sang Ibu yang di tanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan sang buah hatinya. "Itu namanya Paman Gaara. Paman Gaara adalah seorang Kazakage Suna, jadi dia tinggal di Suna."_

" _Suna? Jauhkah?" sang Ibu mengangguk, "Jadi Hima tidak bisa bertemu dengan Paman Kucing?"_

" _Hm, mungkin bisa. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tapi kenapa Hima ingin bertemu dengan Paman Gaara?"_

 _Sang gadis kecil itu menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Tapi Hima ingin sekali bertemu dengan Paman Kucing."_

.

Pertanyaan Himawari kepada Ibunya hari itu hanya sedikit bentuk dari rasa penasaran gadis kecil itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menduga jika akan bertemu dengan orang yang dia tanya kepada sang Ibu dalam waktu secepat ini.

Hanya berselang dua minggu dia bertanya, dan sekarang, dia tersenyum mendapati dirinya berada dalam gendongan seorang pria yang di panggilnya 'Paman Kucing' hanya karena lantaran di dalam foto yang dilihatnya, pria tersebut sedang menggendong kucing.

Tap tap tap

Himawari tahu jika mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan desa karena sudah melewati hutan. Dia merasakan jika tubuhnya tidak lagi terguncang karena lompatan orang yang menggendongnya, melainkan sedikit berayun karena orang yang menggendongnya berjalan kaki biasa.

Mata birunya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah pria di dekatnya, sangat dekat. Dia tidak pernah bertemu atau mengenal pria itu sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak takut sedikitpun, bahkan dia justru merasa senang.

"Tidakkah kau risih dengan tatapannya, Gaara?"

"Tidak."

Kankurou hanya menggeleng pelan saat Gaara dengan santai dan singkat menjawab pertanyaannya seolah adiknya itu benar-benar tidak risih akan apapun yang justru membuatnya risih. Sebenarnya dia hanya merasa heran saat anak kecil yang mereka temukan di hutan itu terus menatap adiknya dengan sorot mata riang dan senang. Tapi kenapa adiknya terlihat biasa saja?

"Demi Tuhan, Gaara, dia bahkan mungkin tidak berkedip."

Gaara menoleh kearah anak dalam gendongannya. Tapi yang dia temukan anak itu malah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan polos dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dia kembali menatap lurus jalannya. "Dia berkedip, Kankurou." Ujarnya kemudian.

Kankurou hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Sejak kapan adiknya bahkan mau memastikan hal sepele begitu?

"Paman Kucing."

Lagi penggilan itu keluar. Membuat kernyitan di kening Kankurou makin bertambah. "Dan kenapa dia memanggilmu begitu, Gaara? Aku rasa kau lebih mirip panda dari pada kucing."

Gaara lagi-lagi melihat kearah anak dalam gendongannya. "Namamu Himawari, kan?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Umurmu?"

"4 tahun." Jawab Hima cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan tadi?"

"Hm," Hima memiringkan kepalanya, "Main sama Boruto-nii, terus Hima lihat kupu-kupu cantik."

"Dari ku lihat kau sedang bermain pasir."

"Uhm," Hima mengangguk kuat membuat rambut indigonya bergerak-gerak, "Istana pasir." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku bajunya dan menunjukkan itu pada Gaara. "Hima mau buat istana pasir. Tapi tidak bisa."

Gaara meraih foto itu dan menatapnya sebentar, foto Himawari yang berdiri di depan sebuah istana pasir pinggir pantai.

"Anoo… Paman.. Paman Kucing." Ucapnya dengan nada sangat senang dan segera memeluk erat leher Gaara. Membuat Kankurou hampir menganga sementara Gaara hanya bersikap biasa dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang bahkan tak di sadari oleh Kankurou.

.

.

"Hima!" teriakan Naruto memanggil Himawari memancing tatapan banyak penduduk. Melihat sang pahlawan desa beserta sang istri juga anak pertama mereka berlari menuju dua orang pria yang berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha.

"Himawari."

"Papa.. Mama.."

Seketika Himawari langsung berpindah ke gendongan Naruto saat pria itu sampai di depan Gaara. Di memeluk erat putrinya yang sempat ia kira hilang beberapa waktu lalu. "Maaf,, maafkan Papa.. apa kamu baik-baik saja.. hm?" Naruto melihat anaknya dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Hima tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hima sayang.. sini sama Mama.." kembali Himawari berpindah gendongan ke tangan Ibunya yang memeluknya erat. "Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja."

"Boruto, lain kali jaga adikmu baik-baik."

"Iya. Maaf." Boruto langsung menunduk saat sang Ayah memarahinya lagi. Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Boruto. Naruto sedang ada misi hari itu dan Hinata juga sedang ada urusan di rumah sakit Konoha. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengajak Himawari tapi Boruto bilang dia bisa menjaga adiknya.

Hinata mempercayai Boruto dan membiarkan Himawari ikut dalam latihan tim Boruto. Tim Boruto berlatih di daerah hutan pinggir desa. Awalnya tidak ada masalah, tapi saat Himawari duduk sendirian sambil melihat kakaknya berlatih, dia tertarik kepada seekor kupu-kupu dan mengikuti kupu-kupu itu.

Nah, di sanalah kesalahan Boruto yang tidak memperhatikan adiknya hingga Himawari melangkah jauh dari tempat latihan Boruto.

Saat Himawari berada di tengah hutan, dia kehilangan kupu-kupu itu dan hampir menangis karena sendirian. Tapi saat dia melihat banyak pasir di satu daerah dalam hutan itu, dia teringat akan foto istana pasir yang selalu ia bawa. Foto yang di ambil saat dia sekeluarga liburan ke pantai tiga bulan yang lalu.

Di sanalah Himawari bermain pasir dan di temukan Gaara saat Kazakage Suna itu melewati hutan untuk menuju Konoha. Merasa tahu jika Himawari adalah anak Naruto, maka mereka membawanya kembali.

Sementara Boruto yang menyadari adiknya hilang menjadi panik dan sudah mencoba mencari tapi nihil. Hingga dia kembali ke desa untuk meminta bantuan dari sang Ibu. Malang baginya ternyata sang Ayah sudah pulang dan jadi marah karena Himawari hilang. Mereka bertiga mencari keseluruh desa untuk sekedar memastikan kalau Himawari mungkin sudah pulang.

Saat mereka tidak menemukan posisi Himawari di desa, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung ke hutan itu. Tapi sebelum mencapai gerbang, Hinata sudah melihat Himawari yang di gendong Gaara memasuki gerbang desa dengan byakugannya.. dari itulah mereka berkumpul di sini sekarang.

"Himawari, maaf kan Nii-san.."

Hinata menghela nafas dan menggosok pelan lengan suaminya. "Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Jangan marah lagi. Boruto tidak sengaja dan Himawari juga baik-baik saja. Tenanglah!"

Naruto menghembus nafas kasar untuk meredam emosinya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Boruto tapi rasa paniknya yang masih terasa membuatnya sedikit sulit menahan emosi.

"Tidak apa Nii-san.. tadi Hima main sama kupu-kupu cantik." Jawaban Himawari membuat Naruto tersenyum, sepenuhnya melupakan emosinya yang tadi.

"Ehm, Gaara, terima kasih karena sudah membawa Himawari pulang." ucap Naruto setelah sedikit tenang. Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih yang sudah di ucapkan suaminya.

"Ya, bukan apa-apa. kami menemukannya di dalam hutan dan sedang bermain sendirian. Jadi kami pikir lebih baik kalau membawanya pulang." Kankurou menjelaskan dengan singkat. "Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja."

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk. "Ya sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak!" kini Gaara yang menjawab dengan nada tenang seperti biasa, "Itu bukan hal yang merepotkan." Di sampingnya Kankurou mendengus kesal.

'kau bahkan terlihat senang menolongnya, Gaara.' Kankurou berbisik dalam hati.

"Kami masih harus laporan ke kantor Hokage."

"Ah iya, tapi malam ini datanglah ke rumah untuk makan malam. Sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Benar, jika tidak sibuk datanglah."

Naruto dan Hinata menawarkan hal yang sama. Membuat Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Jika ada waktu kami akan datang. Kami tidak lama di sini, hanya ada urusan mendesak dan kami harus pergi lagi."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, tapi kami akan tetap menunggu."

Gaara mengangguk lagi dan berpemitan untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage saat langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah panggilan. "Paman Kucing."

Seketika tatapan yang lain mengarah pada Hima yang tersenyum di gendongan Hinata. Dia melambai tangan dan berseru senang. "Terima kasih ya.. nanti Paman Kucing main lagi ya sama Hima.."

Naruto dan Boruto mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. Siapa yang di maksud Hima dengan 'Paman Kucing?'. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk karena dia tahu kenapa Hima memanggil Gaara seperti itu. dan oh, jangan tanyakan ekspresi Kankurou.

"Hn, nanti kita ketemu lagi." jawab Gaara singkat sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Setelah kedua pria itu menghilang. Naruto menoleh kepada istrinya. "Kenapa… Gaara dipanggil 'Paman Kucing?'" tanyanya kemudian.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian. Sunagakure.

"Kazekage-sama, tim bantuan dari Konoha datang untuk melapor."

"Hn, suruh masuk."

Pria dengan rambut hitam itu mengangguk mengerti atas perintah Kazekagenya dan kemudian membawa empat orang memasuki ruang kantor Kazekage.

Empat orang. Satu jounin laki-laki, satu chuunin laki-laki, dan dua genin perempuan.

"Kami tim bantuan dari Konoha untuk persiapan sistem pembelajaran di Suna sebelum ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Saya Kurotsi, ini chuunin tahun lalu Nara Shikadai, dan dua genin yang juga dapat membantu apapun yang di perlukan, Yoshida Yukata dan Uzumaki Himawari."

Gaara sang Kazekage mengangguk pelan akan perkenalan itu. Jadenya menatap satu per satu orang yang berdiri di hadapannya hingga orang terakhir membuatnya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pimpinan tim itu, Kurotsi.

"Sampaika terima kasihku pada Hokage Konoha atas bantuan yang mereka kirimkan. Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Suna mengikuti sistem pembelajaran Konoha dalam beberapa pelajaran di akademi. Dan sebelum ujian chuunin berikutnya, kami ingin bantuan dari pihak Konoha untuk memberikan bimbingan lain tentang sistem pembelajaran yang ada."

"Kami mengerti Kazekage-sama."

"Kalian akan berada di sini tiga hari. Kalian akan tinggal di tempat yang telah kami persiapkan. Untuk jadwal pembelajaran, bisa kalian tanyakan pada bagian akademi. Juga tentang daerah yang bisa di gunakan untuk berlatih akan di jelaskan sekalian di sana."

"Kami mengerti."

"Baiklah, kalian bisa memulainya sore ini."

"Di mengerti, kami permisi dulu Kazekage-sama."

Gaara hanya mengangguk saat ke empat orang itu berpamitan dan melangkah keluar. Tapi tak bisa dia cegah bola matanya untuk tidak mengikuti langkah seorang gadis genin yang ada di sana.

Saat pintu tertutup dan menyisakannya seorang, dia menyandarkan punggunya dan menghela nafas. "Dia sudah besar dan..." Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali gambaran sosok seoran gadis yang baru ia lihat. Seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu, bermata safir dan tersenyum dengan ceria.

.

.

"Ne Himawari-chan."

"Hm?" Himawari menoleh dan merespon pelan panggilan Yukata.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kazekage tadi tampan?" Hima hanya mengernyit mendengarnya. "Dia serasa sama dengan Hokage ke tujuh, mereka tampan dan keren walau sudah berusia dewasa. Tapi kalau Hokage ke tujuh sudah punya istri dan anak, nah kudengar, Kazekage belum punya pasangan loh."

Himawari tersenyum saat sudah mulai menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan temannya itu. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau mendapat jodoh seperti itu."

"Kau suka pria dewasa rupanya."

Yukata mengangkat bahu, "Kalau pria-nya tampan dan keren begitu sih aku mau. Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

"Hm," Himawari mengalihkan tatapannya untuk berpikir "Entahlah, tapi mungkin tidak buruk juga." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Seperti yang di perintahkan kepada mereka tentang misi ini, mereka membantu dalam sistem pembelajaran Suna. Di mulai pagi hari dan berakhir sore hari. Selama tiga hari mereka melakukan semua dengan baik, bahkan mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan warga Negara Suna.

Tanpa terasa, tiga hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Dan di sinilah Himawari sekarang, melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam bersama teman dari kakaknya.

"Hah,," Himawari menghela nafas lega sambil mereganggkan tangannya, "Akhirnya, setelah tiga hari, besok kita bisa pulang."

"Apa kau tidak suka di sini?"

Himawari menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku suka, tapi rindu Mama, Papa, dan Boruto-nii."

"Huh, kau itu seorang ninja sekarang. kau akan sering mendapat misi keluar desa dan sering berpisah dengan keluargamu. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan kalau kau selalu rindu dengan mereka?"

Himawari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Biar saja. Memangnya Shikadai-nii tidak rindu pada Bibi Temari dan Paman Shikamaru?"

"Ck," Shikadai berdecak bosan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Ibu selalu cerewet kalau aku ada di dekatnya, tidak boleh ini tidak boleh itu. Sedangkan Ayah, dia akan lebih sering di kantor Hokage dan akan pulang hanya untuk berdebat denganku."

Himawari terkikik mendengar keluhan Shikadai. Tidak aneh baginya saat Shikadai selalu mengeluh tentang hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ayah pernah bilang kalau Shikadai-nii itu mirip dengan Paman Shikamaru dulu. Jadi bukankah seharusnya kalian lebih akur kalau bertemu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dua orang jenius tidak terlalu bagus jika terus bersama. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk membicarakan tentang satu hal yang menurut mereka menarik."

"Begitukah?" Himawari mengalihkan pandangannya dan menerawang mengingat keinginannya. "Tapi aku rasa orang jenius itu keren. Aku bahkan ingin punya anak jenius nantinya."

O-oh wajah Shikadai sedikit merona entah kenapa. "Kalau begitu kau harus menikah dengan pria jenius."

"Jenius?" Himawari menatapnya dengan penasaran, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya berpikir. "Ehm, pria jenius… siapa ya?"

Shikadai hanya tersenyum melihat wajah innocent Himawari yang sedang berpikir.

"Kalian di sini."

Satu pernyataan itu membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri di sana dengan baju kebesarannya.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama." Himawari menunduk sebagai hormat.

"Hm, ada apa?" lain dengan Shikadai yang menanggapi dengan santai.

"Shikadai-nii, kau harusnya lebih sopan kepada Kazekage."

"Tidak apa," Gaara menyela, "Ini di luar kantor, panggil aku biasa saja."

"Baiklah Paman Gaara, ada yang bisa di bantu?" Shikadai kembal bersuara dengan lebih santai. Bukan kurang ajar, tapi memang begitulah sikapnya sekalipun itu dengan Gaara. Bahkan Temari sering memarahinya jika dia menyapa Gaara yang berkunjung dengan terlewat santai.

Gaara sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan kakak iparnya yang menurun ke keponakannya itu. Jadi dia tidak keberatan dengan sikap Shikadai. Setidaknya Shikadai masih akan bersikap formal dan hormat jika dalam kondisi serius.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat kalian di sini." Jadenya bergilir melirik gadis 14 tahun di hadapannya. Dan tentu saja, hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan seorang Nara Shikadai. Membuat bocah Nara itu mendengus pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya ampun, di mana Kurotsi?" tanyanya kemudian kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pergi dulu ya, ada yang ingin ku katakan kepada Kurotsi. Jaa.." Shikadai melambai dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengindahkan tatapan protes dari Himawari.

"Shikadai-nii…" ucapnya pelan karena merasa di tinggalkan.

"Kenapa?" dia tersentak saat Gaara bertanya. "Kau ingin pergi juga?"

"Tidak!" Himawari menggigit bibirnya yang langsung menjawab cepat tanpa memperhatikan nada bicaranya yang terdengar semangat. "Ma-maksudku, aku masih ingin di sini."

Gaara mengangguk pelan sambil menatap pemandangan langit yang mulai memerah. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut berbeda warna itu melambai lembut. Membuat Himawari tersenyum karena nyaman dengan suasana Suna yang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk walau di tengah padang pasir.

"Kau mau melihat sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Himawari menoleh saat Gaara kembali bersuara dan menghentikan keheningan antara mereka. "Se-suatu? Apa?"

"Ikut aku." Gadis Uzumaki itu hanya berkedip bigung dan akhirnya mengekor di belakang Gaara.

Mereka berjalan beringingan menuju suatu tempat yang tidak Himawari tahu. Tapi sepertinya itu seperti tempat khusus untuk seorang Kazekage. Tempatnya sama seperti rumah biasa, tapi terkesan cukup mewah dan rapi. Suasananya juga tidak berisik menandakan kalau tidak ada orang disana.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah ruang kaca yang Himawari yakin sebagai tempat sesuatu. Dan benar saja, saat Himawari melangkah masuk dia menatap takjub apa yang ada di sana.

Kumpulan pasir yang membentuk sebuah istana besar dan luas. Sangat indah dan Himawari mengakui jika itu adalah istana pasir yang selalu ingin di buatnya. Dia tersenyum lebar sembari terus menatap kagum istana itu. Dia seperti sedang berada di sebuah area permainan sungguhan.

Tapi, dia mengernyit saat menyadari jika pasir-pasir itu kering. Bagaimana bisa pasir itu terbentuk sekian rupa tanpa hancur walau dengan pasir yang kering.

"Itu pasir emas."

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Himawari, Gaara mulai menjelaskan. "Pasir emas memiliki masa yang lebih berat dan pasir biasa. Tentu saja bagaimana semua terbentuk tidak mungkin hanya buatan biasa. Aku memakai sedikit cakra untuk bisa membuatnya dan selalu mempertahankan bentuknya agar tidak hancur."

Safir biru Himawari terasa berbinar, menatap kagum penjelasan dan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Itu keren. Batinnya menjerit.

"Ini, sangat indah,, Paman Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum melihat pandangan kagum Himawari atas apa yang di buat. Tapi saat gadis itu memanggilnya 'Paman Gaara', entah kenapa dia sedikit kecewa. Dia yakin gadis itu pasti tidak ingat tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu di mana gadis itu memanggilnya 'Paman Kucing'.

"Paman," pria itu menatapnya sebagai respon. "Boleh aku berfoto di sini?" tanyanya dengan riang. Himawari adalah seorang gadis yang ceria dan cepat berteman. Dia tidak akan sungkan atau canggung jika bersama dengan orang yang baru di temuinya asalkan orang itu tidak bersikap jahat padanya.

Gaara mengangguk. Dan dia menerima ponsel Himawari saat gadis itu menyodorkannya. Dia tersenyum saat mengambil satu dua gambar Himawari di sana.

"Terima kasih, Paman." Himawari melihat senang hasil-hasil fotonya yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan dengan latar istana pasir nyata di dalam foto itu. "Hm, apa istana pasir ini punya Pama?"

Gaara mengangguk dan melihat istana pasir itu. "Aku membuatnya karena permintaan seseorang. Aku selalu ke sini jika ingin menenangkan diri."

"Wah, apa… Paman membuatnya untuk orang yang sangat berarti bagi Paman?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis namun tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik dan menatap Himawari lembut. Membuat gadis Uzumaki itu sedikit merona karenanya. Gaara memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Hima sebelum dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Himawari sendiri.

"Kenapa aku di tinggal." Himawari bergumam pelan. Tapi tak lama dia membuka pelan kotak itu dan hanya menemukan satu lembar foto di sana, foto yang membuatnya terkejut. "Kenapa fotoku dengan istana pasir ini ada pada Paman Gaara?"

Ya, itu fotonya saat usia 4 tahun di depan istana pasir yang di buat oleh sang Ibu saat dia sekeluarga berlibur ke pantai. Foto yang pernah dia berikan kepada Gaara sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi… dia lupa.

.

.

" _Hima mau buat istana pasir. Tapi tidak bisa."_

" _Terima kasih ya.. nanti Paman Kucing main lagi ya sama Hima.."_

" _Hn, nanti kita ketemu lagi."_

" _Paman Kucing mau pulang?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Kapan kita ketemu lagi? nanti buatkan Hima istana pasir ya."_

" _Baiklah."_

" _Hima sukaaaa sekali Paman Kucing."_

.

.

Himawari terduduk dari tidurnya saat mimpi itu datang. Dia segera meraih selembar foto yang ada di samping kepalanya dan terdiam mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum karenanya. "Paman Kucing." Gumamnya berbisik sembari mengelus fotonya sendiri.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Sampaikan salamku kepada Hokage."

"Baiklah. Kami permisi untuk pulang dulu hari ini."

Gaara mengangguk dan Kurotsi serta Yukata berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. tapi tidak dengan Shikadai dan Himawari yang masih berdiri di sana. Membuat Gaara terdiam menatap mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Hm, itu.. aku lupa jika Ibu ingin Paman datang saat ulang tahun adikku minggu depan." Shikadai berkata dengan nada yang tidak terlalu biasa. "Dia tidak bilang, tapi kurasa dia rindu dengan Paman karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dia juga tidak menyuruhku mengatakan ini tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Jika ada waktu maka datanglah."

Gaara menunduk setelah menghela nafas, dia memang sudah lama tidak bertemu Temari. Dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya itu juga merindukannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Gaara seorang Kazekage hanya akan berkunjung dan keluar desan jika ada hal penting atau adanya pertemuan lima Kage. Dia tidak bisa keluar seenaknya dari desa apalagi dari Negara Suna tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Gaara bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri sebagai Kazekage. Masa pimpinannya yang sudah lebih dari 20 tahun tidak salah jika membuatnya ingin berganti tempat. Tapi Gaara masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk posisi itu. dia jelas tidak ingin menyerahkan kepemimpinan desa kepada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Nanti akan aku usahakan. Sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orang tuamu." Jawaban itulah yang bisa dia ucapkan.

Shikadai mengangguk mengerti, dia menoleh menatap Himawari yang justru menatap Gaara, dari itu dia mengerti kalau dia harus keluar lebih dulu. "Baiklah, itu saja. Aku permisi."

Ceklek.. blam..

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup menandakan jika sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu.

Tidak ada yang bersuara dan mereka hanya saling menatap. Entah apa yang mereka rasakan, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak keberatan berada dalam situasi itu lebih lama.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Himawari menunduk saat Gaara memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Gadis itu menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya dan kembali mendongak dengan tersenyum manis. Membuat Gaara sempat terdiam dan terpaku. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Dan menaruh sesuatu di atas meja kerja Gaara.

Selembar kertas bertuliskan nomor telpon.

"I-itu.. no-nomor telponku." Ucapnya dengan tiba-tiba terbata. Wajahnya menimbulkan sedikit rona merah yang tertangkap di jade Gaara. Membuat pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya."

Himawari tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya. Dan selanjutnya dia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan tiga jari. Gaara mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Tiga tahun lagi," ucap Himawari pelan. "Tiga tahun lagi."

Gaara berkedip, semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Bahkan sampai saat gadis itu menunduk dan langsung melangkah pergi. Dia masih terdiam tidak mengerti.

Setelah cukup lama dia sendirian di ruangan itu. Dia meraih kertas dari Himawari tadi. Mengerutkan alis saat merasa ada tulisan lain di balik kertas itu. Dia membalik kertas itu dan membacanya. Selanjutnya wajahnya sedikit merona dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Hm. Tiga tahu lagi ya?" gumamnya sendiri lalu mengangguk menggenggam erat kertas itu. "Aku tunggu janjimu."

.

.

' _Tiga tahun lagi aku ingin menikah dengan Paman Kucing. Apa Paman mau?'_

 _._

END

.

.

.

Uwaaahhh… aku benar-benar bingung nulis chapter ini.. terasa aneh nggak sih interaksi keduanya? Berharap enggak sih walau nggak yakin juga… hahaha… aduhh.. beneran aku bingung mencocokkan Gaara si stoic dengan Himawari 14 tahun yang ceria..

Pokoknya gitulah. Dan semoga tidak terlalu buruk ya… maaf dan terima kasih untuk yang udah nungguin, baca, review, faf, follow. I love you all…

Salam, Rameen.

.

.

OMAKE : BAYANGAN TIGA TAHUN BERIKUTNYA.

Konohagakure, kediaman Uzumaki setelah pengakuan seorang pria yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah lamaran.

Terlihat sang bungsu Uzumaki tersenyum senang dengan wajah merona. Terlihat juga sang nyonya Uzumaki yang tersenyum kikuk sembari mati-matian menahan kepalan tangan sang suami. Dan jangan lupakan delikan tajam duo Uzumaki –anak dan Ayah –yang mengarah pada mantan Kazekage Suna, Sabaku Gaara.

"Apa katamu?" desisan itu terdengar menakutkan jika di depannya adalah anak kecil lima tahun. Tapi apa sama jika yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang … calom menantu?

"Aku ingin melamar Himawari untuk menjadi istriku."

"Aku terima."

Naruto dan Boruto mendelik mendengar nada ceria Himawari yang menerima lamaran itu. Keduanya kembali menatap Gaara yang tersenyum tipis kepada sang bungsu Uzumaki.

Ssssshhhh…..

Terasa energi alam dan cahaya mode Kyuubi terlihat dari ayah dan anak Uzumaki itu. jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang sangat kentara. Sanggup membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri sementara Himawari dan Gaara menatap datar hal itu.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertarung ya, Gaara?"

"Hah," Himawari mendesah pelan dan berdiri, tanpa ragu menarik tangan Gaara dan menatap keluarganya. "Maaf Papa.. tapi sekarang Paman Kucing akan kencan denganku, jadi dia tidak bisa bertarung. Permisi."

Gubrak…

Naruto dan Boruto langsung terjungkal tak percaya. Mereka menatap miris anak dan adik mereka yang telah pergi dengan orang lain.

"Himawari, jangan tinggalkan Nii-chan.."

"Hinata, anak kita di culik ttebayo.."

"Err… sebenarnya.. mereka hanya pergi kencan kok, Naruto-kun."

Dan selanjutnya tangisan lebay Naruto dan Boruto terdengar dari kediaman sang Hokage ketujuh.

.

.

Fin


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Family

Lupa? by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] ; U. Blot ; U. Himawari

Romance and Family

Note : Typo, OOC, Canon, NaruHina fic, Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Negara api. Tepatnya di desa Konoha, terlihat mulai banyak penduduk yang memulai kegiatan mereka. Dari yang berbelanja, sampai sudah siap untuk misi –untuk para shinobi tentunya.

Jika sebagian shinobi sudah bergegas, maka berbeda dengan pemimpinnya. Sang Hokage terlihat masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam di ranjangnya. Dalam pelukannya, sang istri tersenyum menatap wajah menenangkan sang suami yang tertidur lelap. Dia semakin senang karena di hari special mereka, sang suami mungkin akan ada disisinya.

"Ng.." dan saat suaminya bergerak bangun lalu membuka safir yang tadi dia sembunyikan. Senyuman sang istri semakin melebar dengan lembut.

"Ohayou, Anata."

Naruto mengerjap dan mengeratkan pelukannya lalu kembali memejamkan mata. "Ohayou." Hinata hanya menghela nafas saat merasa jika nafas suaminya kembali teratur yang menandakan sang suami kembali tidur. Dia membiarkannya beberapa saat, dia ingat jika sang suami baru pulang jam empat subuh tadi.

Tidur dua jam tentu membuatnya masih mengantuk.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat menemukan Hinata masih dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup bibir sang istri ringan dan lembut. Tak lama, karena dia segera menarik diri lalu mendudukkannya di ranjang.

"Mandilah, aku akan siapkan sarapan." Naruto mengangguk tapi belum berangkat dari ranjang. "Naruto-kun, apa kau akan pulang cepat hari ini?"

Sang Hokage menoleh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di tebak. Lalu menggeleng, "Entahlah, Hinata. Dokumen yang di berikan Shikamaru rasanya tidak pernah habis."

"Tapi… untuk hari ini… apa kau tidak bisa mengusahakan agar pulang cepat?"

"Memang kenapa dengan hari ini?"

Hinata terdiam dan menunduk, sesaat kemudian dia kembali mendongak dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sudah, kau mandilah. Aku ke dapur dulu." Dia langsung turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dapur.

Naruto memandangnya lama dengan raut datar. Sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum singkat dan beranjak dari ranjangnya.

.

.

Hinata duduk menunduk di ruang keluarga. Di tangannya terlihat foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto yang di ambil sekitar 18 tahun lalu. Usia pernikahan mereka memang sudah lama, tapi perasaan cinta di antara mereka masih begitu hangat. Dan Hinata selalu mengingat setiap detail kisah mereka.

Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum, tapi senyumnya memudar saat mengingat kalau Naruto bahkan lupa pada hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Dulu Naruto tidak pernah lupa tentang hari-hari penting mereka. Tapi setelah Naruto menjadi Hokage, pria itu sering melupakan sesuatu. Tak jarang malah pria Uzumaki itu bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali.

Tapi salahkah jika Hinata ingin Naruto mengingat hari ini? Mungkin dia egois. Disaat Boruto marah kepada Naruto karena pria itu hanya mengirim bunshin ke acara ulang tahun Himawari, dia tidak marah dan bisa mengerti. Tapi sekarang dia justru ingin menangis dan menginginkan Naruto yang asli ada di sisinya.

Tapi jangankan yang asli. Bunshin saja tidak akan Naruto kirim karena pria itu tidak ingat tentang hari itu.

"Mama.." Hinata tersentak dan menoleh, menatap putrinya yang beranjak remaja tengah menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. "Mama kenapa? Kenapa Mama sedih?"

Hinata menggeleng dan menarik sang anak ke pelukannya. "Tidak. Mama tidak menangis kok." Meski begitu. Hinata tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Mama."

Hinata menarik nafas lalu melepas pelukannya. Dia tersenyum menatap putrinya. "Ya?"

"Apa hari ini Mama ada acara?" Hinata menggeleng. "Tadi Bibi Sakura mencari Mama. Dia mengatakan tentang rumah sakit dan ingin meminta tolong. Entahlah, hanya itu yang dia katakan."

"Benarkah?" Himawari mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Mama akan ke sana dan menemuinya. Hima mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin di rumah saja. Lagipula nantinya aku ingin bermain bersama Hanabi-baasan."

Hinata mengangguk dan berpamit kepada putrinya sebelum pergi. Mungkin menyibukkan diri di hari itu tanpa menunggu dan mengharapkan apapun akan lebih baik untuknya.

Dia menghela nafas saat ingat kalau Naruto langsung pergi setelah sarapan tadi pagi. Pria itu bersikap biasa saja dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Membuat Hinata jadi sedikit enggan untuk mengucapkan selamat duluan. Mungkin juga peringatan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka tahun ini akan berlalu tanpa kenangan dan ucapan.

.

.

Boruto meraih ponselnya yang terasa bergetar di saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkannya dan mengangkat dengan senang hati begitu melihat nama sang adik tertera di sana. "Hallo, Hima. Tumben sekali kau menelponku, apa kau sudah rindu pada kakakmu ini ttebasa?"

" _Aku memang selalu merindukan Oniichan."_

Boruto tertawa mendengar kejujuran adiknya itu. Dia juga merindukan Himawari. Padahal dia hanya menjalankan misi empat hari dan sekarang pun dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama teman-temannya, tapi dia begitu senang hanya dengan mendengar suara Himawari saja. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Apa di rumah ada acara?"

" _Tidak ada. Rumah kosong karena semua orang sedang keluar."_

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang di tempat Jii-san. Aku bersama Hanabi-baasan. Mama dan Papa juga tidak ada di rumah. Jadi mungkin Nii-chan tidak bisa pulang."_

Boruto terdiam lalu berpikir, mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Memikirkan itu, Boruto tersenyum senang karena setidaknya hubungan orang tuanya semakin romantis. "Baiklah, aku akan ke tempat Shikadai saja."

"Ck, mendokusai."

Boruto melirik saat mendengar decakan itu lalu menghela nafas, "Atau ke tempat Mitsuki." Ubahnya dengan cepat. Tidak ingin mencari bahan perdebatan. "Oke, Hima. Sudah dulu ya. Sampai nanti."

" _Hm, sampai nanti Oniichan."_

Boruto tersenyum dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Dia tersenyum membayangkan kemana kedua orang tuanya pergi. Di dalam tasnya, dia sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk kedua orang tuanya. Ah, pasti kedua orang tuanya sangat senang.

Dia tersenyum tanpa berpikir mungkin saja Ayahnya tenggelam dalam dokumen di kantor Hokage yang mengakibatkan Ibunya sendirian.

.

.

"Hinata, kau melamun."

Hinata tersentak saat Sakura menegurnya. Bahkan pena yang ada di tangannya hampir saja terjatuh. Sakura memang memintanya untuk merekap ulang data pasien dan data obat dalam tiga bulan terakhir untuk laporan. Biasanya Sakura melakukan itu di bantu asistennya, tapi kebetulan asistennya sedang ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa masuk.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada kok." Hinata tersenyum sambil menjawabnya.

"Oh ya, bukankah hari ini ulang tahun pernikahanmu?" Hinata tersenyum, antara mengiyakan dan miris. Bahkan orang luar saja ingat, kenapa Naruto lupa? Batinnya. "Lalu, apa yang di berikan Hokage itu padamu?"

"Ehm, itu…"

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau dia tidak ingat hari ini."

"Ah bu-bukan begitu." Hinata dengan cepat menyangkal. "Dia… dia ingat kok.." jawabnya berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menuntut, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. "Lalu apa yang dia berikan padamu?"

"Eng.. itu.. dia… dia menciumku tadi pagi… setelah mengucapkan selamat." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Naruto memang menciumnya. Tapi bukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang dia maksud, melainkan hari ucapan selamat pagi biasa.

Sakura mengangguk puas melihat respon Hinata yang malu. Dia berpikir mungkin itu benar dan Naruto memang mengingat hari itu. yah, walau hanya memberikan ciuman.

.

.

Bruk..

Wajah nelangsa keluar dari pria Uzumaki itu. "Shika, kau dapat dari mana dokumen-dokumen ini?" tanyanya dengan lesu saat melihat setumpuk dokumen yang baru saja di taruh Shika ke atas mejanya.

"Aku mencetaknya dan membawa semuanya ke sini agar kau melipatnya menjadi origami."

"Huh, tidak lucu." Jawab Naruto ketus akan usaha Shikamaru yang ingin melawak… atau hanya mengobati rasa bosan.

"Sudah, kerjakan saja kalau kau ingin aku ijinkan pulang hari ini."

Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto semakin menekuk. Mengijinkan pulang hari itu bukan berarti dia bisa pulang cepat. Sebelum lewat jam dua belas malam juga masih bagian dari hari itu. Dan saat dia melihat senyum Shikamaru yang mengejeknya, dia semakin kesal.

"Dasar Shikamaru jelek.." pintu tertutup tanpa tanggapan apapun dari pria Nara itu. Membuatnya menghela nafas dan kembali meraih dokumen lain. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini agar bisa istirahat ttebayo…" ucapnya lesu, "..walau hanya istirahat sebentar." Lanjutnya.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Wanita itu menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya. Sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah membantu Sakura. Hari sudah mulai sore dan dia pulang dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Sampai seseorang memanggilnya. "Kiba-kun, kau disini?"

"Begitulah. Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau terlihat sedih, bukankah hari ini hari yang special?"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa. Aku mungkin hanya lelah setelah membantu Sakura di rumah sakit. Aku akan pulang dan beristirahat."

"Benar kau tidak apa? Apa Hokage itu begitu sibuknya hingga tidak bisa menyempatkan diri di hari ini?"

Hinata tersenyum manis, "Dia sudah menyempatkan diri tadi pagi. Mungkin aku akan masak makan malam yang enak saja nanti. Kami bisa makan bersama saat dia pulang. Oh, Boruto-kun juga pulang hari ini. Aku tidak apa, Kiba-kun."

"Baiklah." Kiba mengalah. "Aku duluan ya, Hinata. Jaa.."

"Jaa, Kiba-kun."

Setelah Kiba pergi, Hinata kembali memudarkan senyumnya. "Seandainya Naruto-kun memang menyempatkan waktu untukku." Ucapnya lesu tapi sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh begini. Naruto-kun pasti sibuk. Seharusnya aku menyiapkan makan malam saja. Siapa tahu dia pulang cepat hari ini."

Setuju dengan pemikiran itu. Dia melangkah pulang dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Tapi belum lima menit dia berjalan…

"Buru-buru sekali." Hinata tersentak dan berhenti. Perlahan dia menoleh dan menatap tak percaya sang suami yang berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau mau kemana, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Itu.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Shikamaru akhirnya mengijinkanku pulang cepat. Dan yah, aku berniat pulang tapi malah menemukanmu di sini."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh. Lalu suasana mereka menjadi canggung tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena Hinata yang awalnya tidak pernah menyangka kehadiran Naruto di sana. "Err… Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja."

"Hah?"

"Heheh… ku dengar Hima ke tempat Hanabi. Boruto juga mampir ke rumah Mitsuki. Daripada di rumah. Kita jalan-jalan saja. Sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama." Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengangguk setuju.

Naruto ikut tersenyum dan segera meraih tangan sang istri. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di jalanan desa. Sesekali mereka membalas sapaan penduduk yang menyapa. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan dengan tautan jari yang tak lepas.

Hinata sangat senang akan hal itu. Walau Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hari penting mereka, tapi kehadiran Naruto di sana cukup untuknya.

.

.

Boruto sedang berjalan santai di sore itu saat dia ketemu dengan Kiba. Awalnya hanya mengobrol biasa. Tapi saat Kiba menanyakan tentang Hinata yang murung saat mereka bertemu tadi, Boruto sudah mulai kesal. Dan saat fakta bahwa Ayahnya masih di kantor Hokage dan membuat Ibunya sendirian bahkan harus menghabiskan waktu membantu Sakura di rumah sakit. Amarahnya memuncak.

Ibunya harus membantu teman untuk menghabiskan waktu di hari ulang tahun pernikahannya karena sang Ayah yang terlalu sibuk. Cukup! Hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya berjalan cepat ke kantor Hokage dengan amarah memuncak.

Bayangan Ibunya yang menangis dalam diam di setiap Ayahnya tidak ada waktu untuk keluarga membuatnya tanpa ragu mendobrak pintu ruang Hokage. Membuat seorang pria yang ada di dalamnya menatapnya bingung.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, aku ke sana sebentar ya."

Hinata mengangguk dan Naruto melangkah pergi. Tak lama, pria itu kembali dan membawa setangkai mawar yang sangat indah. Tanpa ragu memberikan itu kepada sang istri dengan tersenyum lebar. "Ini untukmu ttebayo.. apa kau suka?"

Hinata tersenyum sambil meraih bunga itu. "Aku suka, terima kasih, anata." Naruto mengangguk senang melihatnya.

.

.

"Boruto, kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Boruto melangkah mendekat dan memandang Ayahnya dengan pandangan benci. "Kau bertanya kenapa di saat kau sudah membuat Ibuku bersedih hari ini?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Kau baru pulang dari misi dan langsung marah-marah di kantor Hokage."

"Diamlah Tou-chan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jam berapa aku sampai di desa. Apa seharian ini kau hanya mengurung diri di sini tanpa tahu jika Kaa-chan bersedih di luar sana?"

"Kenapa dia bersedih?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Boruto marah. Bisa-bisanya Ayahnya itu bertanya tanpa tahu apapun tentang istrinya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal dan pandangan safir itu menajam. "Kau memang selalu merusak semuanya." Langkahnya maju dan kepalan tangannya terangkat untuk melayangkan tinju kepada sang Ayah.

Brak..

"Boruto?"

Duakh

.

.

Poof..

Hinata terdiam saat asap putih itu hadir di hadapannya. Menghilangkan sosok suami yang sebelumnya berdiri di sana. Tangannya yang memegang mawar jatuh terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Tatapannya tak percaya akan apa yang dia alami. "Bunshin?" tanyanya lirih. "Dia… hanya mengirim bunshin?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya menunduk dan genggaman tangannya pada tangkai mawar tanpa duri itu menguat. Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan air mata yang mengancam keluar. Kenapa? Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Setidaknya kenapa bunshin itu harus menghilang di saat seperti ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. Dia berjalan lesu tanpa mengindahkan tatapan para penduduk yang mengarah padanya. Ada yang menatap aneh dan ada juga yang menatap prihatin karena mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi siapa peduli akan tatapan itu. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan mungkin menangis di kamarnya.

.

.

Boruto berdiri terdiam di tempat setelah melayangkan sebuah tinju kepada seorang… "Bunshin?" dia menoleh kepada Shikamaru yang datang membuka kasar pintu sesaat sebelum dia meninju bunshin sang Ayah sampai menghilang. "Paman Shikamaru?"

"Hah," pria Nara itu menghela nafas. Kalau saja dia lebih cepat sedikit, mungkin bunshin Naruto tidak akan menghilang. "Iya. Itu hanya bunshin. Ayahmu yang asli sudah pulang karena suatu hal."

"Suatu… hal?" Boruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Dia masih shock karena melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

.

.

Hinata melangkah lesu memasuki rumahnya tanpa suara. Keadaan pintu yang terkunci membuatnya berpikir jika tidak ada orang di rumah. Setelah membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dia bawa, dia menutup pintu dan berbalik, berkedip saat kepalanya yang tertunduk membuatnya melihat sepasang sepatu di hadapannya. Perlahan dia mendongak dan terdiam kala mengetahui siapa itu.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, ini aku, Hime."

Hinata ingin tersenyum tapi tidak jadi. Cahaya di matanya kembali redup saat ingatannya kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu saat suaminya menghilang menjadi asap. "Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Hinata berjalan melewati sang suami setelah mengganti sandal rumah. "Tidak apa jika kau menghilang." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada lesu.

Tiga langkah, dia berhenti dan lavendernya melebar saat merasakan tangan-tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas di bahunya juga terasa begitu hangat. "Aku bukan bunshin, Hime." Ucap Naruto setengah berbisik. "Apa bunshinku akan memelukmu seperti ini?"

Hinata segera berbalik dan menatap lekat suaminya. Tangannya terulur dan mencubit pipi tan Naruto. "Itte, sakit Hinata-chan…" jawab Naruto dengan suara tidak jelas karena pipinya di tarik.

Senyum Hinata muncul saat fakta itu membuatnya begitu senang. Dia langsung melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan sang suami yang tentu langsung menangkapnya. "Naruto-kun!" ucapnya dengan riang. Membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut sang istri tercinta.

.

.

Hah, Boruto menghela nafas dan berjalan dengan wajah malas. Setidaknya dia tahu jika Ayahnya tidak lupa pada Ibunya. Shikamaru bilang jika Ayahnya pulang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu agar menjadi kejutan bagi Ibunya. Dan itu cukup menyurutkan amarahnya.

"Boruto!" dia menoleh dan tetap berjalan. Merasa jika gadis Uchiha yang memanggilnya telah berjalan di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Aku berdua denganmu, Sarada."

Gadis itu terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya. "Hei, kau tahu pesta kembang api bulan depan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau mau pergi?"

Boruto terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi atau tidak. Dulu, dia akan pergi bersama Ibu dan adiknya, terkadang juga Ayahnya ikut. Tapi setelah waktu berlalu, adiknya terlihat lebih suka pergi dengan Shikadai dalam acara-acara desa. Dan Ibunya… sepertinya sang Ayah akan ada disisi sang Ibu. Jadi tinggal dia sendiri.

"Boruto?"

"Entahlah, Sarada. Aku belum tahu pasti. Lagi pula itu acara bulan depan." Sarada memajukan bibirnya saat Boruto tidak terlalu semangat dengan topic itu padahal dia membicarakan itu dari sekarang agar bisa lebih dulu memancing sesuatu dari pemuda Uzumaki itu. Ajakan pergi bersama, misalnya. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Hah?" Sarada tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu tapi Boruto tidak bertanya lagi. "Ugh, kurasa aku memang lapar. Tapi… ini sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang?"

Boruto mendongak menatap langit yang menggelap. "Hah, kurasa malam ini akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin akan jadi nyamuk jika pulang."

"Maksudmu apa, Boruto?"

.

.

Hinata terbelalak dengan keadaan ruang makan itu. Meja makan yang telah tersaji makanan dan beberapa dekorasi romantis. Lilin, mawar, bahkan ada kue dengan lilin kue menyala di atasnya. Dia menoleh kepada suaminya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto-kun, kau… yang menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Ng.. begitulah… hehehe.." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Maaf karena tadi aku hanya mengirim bunshin untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan Hinata. Itu karena aku ingin menyiapkan semua ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Lalu… kantor Hokage?"

"Yah, aku juga menempatkan satu bunshin di sana." Walau sudah hilang karena Boruto, batinnya melanjutnya. Dia hanya bisa bersiap-siap besok karena yakin Shikamaru akan kembali mengoceh.

"Kau menyiapkannya sendirian?"

"Mana mungkin," Naruto menyela cepat. "Maksudku, makanannya akan hancur jika aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Aku tadi di bantu Hanabi dan Himawari." Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengaruk pipinya canggung.

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak menyangka jika adik dan putrinya ikut andil dalam kejutan yang di persiapkan sang suami. "Naruto-kun." Dia kembali memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa bahagia dan terima kasih.

Naruto mendongakkan wajah Hinata dan memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir sang istri. Lavender Hinata terpejam saat kecupan itu menjadi ciuman dalam yang menuntut. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan di hari special mereka.

Tak lama, Naruto menyudahi ciuman itu dan menarik Hinata mendekat ke meja mereka. "Nah, kita mulai saja acaranya karena sepertinya Boruto dan Hima tidak akan pulang." Naruto mengambil kue yang ada dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Hinata. "Tiup lilinnya, Hime."

"Bersama." Naruto mengangguk akan permintaan itu. Mereka meniup lilin itu bersamaan hingga semuanya padam.

Hokage ketujuh itu menaruh kue ke meja dan menangkup pipi Hinata lalu mengecup hangat kening sang istri. Membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata-chan."

…dan senyum Hinata memudar.

"Selamat… apa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berkedip dan menarik tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun. Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?"

Krik krik krik…

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Hinata terdiam dan menatap suaminya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan. Selanjutnya, tangannya terkepal dan matanya berubah.

"Ugh, Hi-Hinata-chan, ke-kenapa Byakuganmu aktif ttebayo?"

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Eh, ini hari ulang tahunmu kan, eh.. Hi-Hinata-chan…"

"Jyuuken!.."

"Uwaaahhh…."

.

.

.

Owari

Hai hai… Rameen kembali.

Di sini pairingnya Naruhina. Lirik keatas dan menghela nafas dengan endingnya. Turut berduka untuk Naruto. Baiklah. Sedikit cerita tentang BorutoSarada karena chap depan aku bakal buat BorutoSarada lagi. Semoga suka ya, semuanya.

Makasih untuk para readers yang udah baca dan review dari chap satu, yang udah faf, follow. Aku senang dan berterima kasih kepada kalian semua… :D

Salam Rameen.

.

Omake

Naruto meringis saat sesekali cairan antiseptic itu mengenai memar di wajahnya. Bukan karena Jyuuken Hinata, tapi karena saat Hinata men-jyuukennya, Naruto terdorong kebelakang dan wajahnya sukses menabrak lengan sofa.

Dan begitulah jadinya. Sekarang dia duduk di lantai dengan kaki terbuka lebar, Hinata duduk di antara kakinya dan mengobati wajah tan sang suami.

"Ssshhh,,, pelan-pelan, Hime."

"Tahan sedikit, Naruto-kun."

Naruto diam dan setelah Hinata selesai mengobati. Kaki dan tangannya memerangkap tubuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf." Ucapnya pelan. "Maaf karena aku melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Malah aku mengira ini hari ulang tahunmu."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Kau juga sudah menyiapkan segalanya untukku. Terima kasih." Hinata mencium pipi Naruto singkat. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Err,,, Hinata-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Ini… ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke berapa ya?"

Hinata terdiam dan matanya kembali menyipit. "Na-ru-to-kun…" ucapnya dengan suara dingin yang sama seperti tadi. Seketika byakugannya kembali aktif.

"Eh, Hi-Hime?"

.

.

Fin


	8. Chapter 8

"Tolong, jadikan aku muridmu."

"Kau bisa rasengan?"

"Uhm?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa rasengan, maka kau tidak bisa menjadi muridku."

Saat itu, Boruto berteriak kencang kalau hal itu akan dia kuasai dengan mudah. Yah, Sasuke mengajukan syarat itu di saat Boruto ingin menjadi muridnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, saat Boruto kembali datang padanya untuk melamar Sarada, syarat apa yang di berikan Sasuke?

.

.

Uzumaki Family

The Proposal By Rameen

Disclaimer By Masasi Kishimoto

[U. Naruto x H. Hinata] U. Bolt., U. Himawari

Romance dan Family

Note : OOC, Typo, Gaje, oneshot, BorutoSarada Pair

.

.

BorutoSarada, 16 tahun…

Pesta kembang api yang di adakan di desa Konoha mendapat sambutan meriah dari setiap warga. Tak terkecuali yang masih kecil ataupun yang sudah tua. Bahkan banyak muda-mudi yang juga ikut meramaikan acara itu dengan memanfaatkan keadaan untuk bisa pergi berkencan. Yah, walau kedua muda-mudi ini tidak bisa di sebut kencan.

Kedua muda-mudi yang terlihat tengah asik duduk sambil menatap langit di satu tempat yang lumayan sepi namun juga masih bisa untuk mendengar keramaian suasana pesta. Hanya ada mereka berdua setelah entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka melarikan diri dari YakiniQ dan memisahkan diri dari teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Senyum terlihat di wajah keduanya saat kembang api mulai di luncurkan, memberikan efek yang terang dan meriah di langit malam Konoha.

"Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dengan pesta ini?"

Boruto menoleh sekilas menatap Sarada yang membuka suara, lalu dia mengembalikan tatapannya ke langit dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak terpikir jika harus ikut memeriahkan pesta rakyat seperti ini."

Yah, bahkan sampai tadi siang, Boruto tidak berpikir akan bagaimana melewatkan malam pesta ini. Tadi dia hanya kebetulan diajak Inojin untuk makan bersama di YakiniQ atas saran Choucho. Dan entah bagaimana sekarang dia malah hanya berdua dengan gadis Uchiha itu. Saat Sarada bertanya tentang pesta itu bulan lalu, Boruto sempat terpikir untuk mengungsi saja di kediaman Hyuuga dan berlatih. Tapi nyatanya…

"Setiap hal tidak selalu butuh rencana bukan?!" ucapnya kemudian.

Sarada menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama dari mereka kecil. Perlahan, gadis itu mendekat dan menatap lekat sapphire biru Boruto yang terlihat semakin terang dengan pantulan kembang api yang berwarna di langit malam.

Set

"Eh?" Boruto cukup kaget saat mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Sarada sudah sangat dekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sarada?"

"Matamu," ucap Sarada dengan masih menatap lekat sapphire Boruto. "Tidak hanya lebih biru dari mata Hokage Ketujuh, tapi jadi lebih indah saat pantulan kembang api tergambar disana."

Blush

Oh shit! Boruto sedikit merutuk sifat Sarada yang suka sekali memperhatikan matanya. Dia saja sempat berpikir jika akan lebih menyenangkan jika matanya lavender seperti sang Ibu, tapi gadis Uchiha yang sepertinya terobsesi dengan Ayahnya itu terlihat selalu antusias dengan matanya.

Jarak mereka masih sangat dekat seiring waktu, hingga Boruto dapat merasakan nafas gadis itu. Sampai kapan Sarada mau menatapnya? Biasanya dia yang akan langsung menghindar, tapi posisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan. Dia yang sedang duduk dan sedikit menahan tubuhnya ke belakang karena sikap gadis itu.

Ugh… menjauhlah! Batin Boruto.

Dan saat angin berhembus pelan… cuph ~

Keduanya terdiam saat Boruto mengecup singkat bibir Sarada tanpa sadar. Dan detik selanjutnya, jarak satu meter sudah ada diantara mereka. Dengan pandangan yang saling dialihkan kearah berlawanan, keduanya sama-sama kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

Sementara di salah satu sudut pohon…

"Aku mendapatkan foto yang bagus." Seorang gadis berambut indigo tersenyum senang dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Hm, aku juga mendapat lukisan yang memuaskan." Jawab seorang pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian…

Waktu yang berlalu bagaikan roda yang tak bisa di hentikan. Terus berjalan dan berganti. Membuat banyak hal yang terjadi dan menciptakan banyak cerita yang akan selalu diingat walau juga akan ada yang terlupakan.

Dan salah satu kejadian yang terus bergulir, menciptakan kondisi yang sekarang tengah di hadapi Boruto. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu nekat berada disini. Dia, Uzumaki Boruto, dengan tanpa sengaja mengajukan lamaran kepada kekasihnya tiga hari yang lalu. Dia tidak berpikir panjang saat itu. Tidak menyangka jika sang kekasih akan menagih janji saat Ayah kekasihnya pulang ke desa.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia, duduk di kediaman Uchiha dan berhadapan dengan satu-satunya Uchiha tertua yang tersisa.

"Kau bisa Kuchiyose?"

Boruto mengerjap, "Hah?" apa-apaan itu? Dia sadar jika statusnya mungkin masih menjadi murid dari orang di hadapannya ini. Hal yang biasa jika percakapan guru dan murid seputar tentang jutsu dan keahlian. Tapi… bukankah sekarang bukan waktu yang sesuai?

Ayolah, Boruto baru saja menyatakan lamaran untuk mempersunting Sarada, tapi Sasuke malah bertanya tentang jutsu?

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah perig sambil berkata, "Jika kau tidak bisa Kuchiyose, kau tidak bisa menikahi Sarada."

Uh, oke… bolehkan Boruto sedikit bernostalgia sekarang?

.

.

"Haaahhh…"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari anak Hokage Ketujuh itu. Sama sekali tidak percaya jika syarat yang di ajukan sang calon mertua masih menyangkut tentang jutsu, padahal kali ini urusannya tentang perasaan.

Dan masalahnya…

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan jutsu itu," ucap Boruto pelan. "Kenapa harus Jutsu ITU…" suaranya tertekan diakhir kalimat. "Apa aku harus bertanya pada Ayah tentang perjanjian yang menjadi langkah awal jutsu Kochiyose itu?"

Lama dia terdiam dan berpikir. Dia bisa menanyakannya dengan Konohamaru, tapi mantan gurunya itu sedang menjalankan misi keluar desa sampai bulan depan. Karena tidak merasa ada pilihan lain, pemuda 21 tahun itu akhirnya melangkah pergi menuju satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya.

.

.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk!"

Cklek

Naruto mendongak dan terdiam saat mendapati sang anak sulung berdiri di ambang pintu saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Saat tatapan kedua sapphire biru itu bertemu beberapa saat, Naruto tahu jika ada yang ingin di sampaikan putranya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas dan meletakkan pena di tangannya, pandangannya kini seolah menampilkan sorot tanya tanpa suara. Melihat hal itu, Boruto hanya nyengir canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Dulu, Ayahnya memang pernah bermaksud mengajarkan jutsu itu padanya. Tapi dia dengan cepat bilang tidak tertarik dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Ayahnya katakan. Sekarang, dia datang dan minta di ajari jutsu itu?

"Hah," Boruto menghela nafas saat tatapan Naruto tidak juga beralih darinya.

Dia memang selalu kalah jika adu tatap dengan sang Ayah… kan?

.

.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

"…"

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

"…"

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Shhuuuuu…

Berulang kali segel dan nama jutsu itu terdengar, tapi hanya suara angin yang membalas. Tidak ada bunyi 'poof' yang mengiringi datangnya seekor hewan yang di panggil. Hanya ada kesunyian lapangan yang menemani.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang berubah. Hah, Boruto menghela nafas dan terduduk. Awalnya dia memang disana bersama sang Ayah –walau hanya bunshin, tapi itupun tidak lama karena dia merasa percuma walaupun sang Ayah ada disana. Penjelasan Hokage Ketujuh itu terlalu berbelit dan semakin membuatnya bingung.

Dan setelah bunshin Ayahnya menghilang, dia berlatih sendirian seharian ini. Bahkan dia sudah tidak perduli berapa lama waktu yang dia lewati. Padahal baru sehari, tapi kenapa Boruto sudah merasa malas untuk berusaha?

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "Dari awal aku sudah tidak memiliki keyakinan akan hal ini." lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

"Boruto-niichan!"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat suara sang adik terdengar begitu riang seperti biasanya. Ah, adiknya yang sudah besar tampak semakin cantik dan manis. Semakin mirip dengan kecantikan Ibunya. Rambut indigo sang adik sudah panjang sepunggung dan sedikit bergelombang. Poninya rata sama seperti Ibunya. Dan kunciran sedikit diatas kepalanya semakin membuatnya tambah manis. Pantas saja teman-temannya sering mencari perhatian.

"Himawari, kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya saat Himawari sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Membuat dia ikut berdiri.

"Apa lagi, Mama sudah tahu Niichan akan lupa waktu jika sudah berlatih." Jawabnya santai sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya keatas. Memberitahu sang kakak jika langit sudah mulai gelap karena waktu yang telah lama bergulir.

"Ah," Boruto mendesah kecil saat melihat warna langit itu. "Sudah hampir malam ya." Dia menatap adiknya dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Himawari mengangguk dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka.

Boruto menoleh saat Himawari meraih tangannya, "Tangan Niichan sangat kotor dan sedikit lecet." Ucap adiknya sambil mengusap telapak tangan itu untuk membersihkan debu disana. Membuat Boruto hanya tersenyum menerima perhatian sang adik.

"Nah, selesai!" Himawari tersenyum lebar setelah merasa tangan Boruto bersih. "Niichan pasti bekerja keras hari ini. Aku sudah tahu tentang syarat itu dan aku yakin kalau Niichan bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Hima dalam diam, "Benarkah aku bisa melakukannya? Aku tidak terlalu suka hewan dan lebih suka bertarung dengan kekuatanku sendiri." Boruto menatap jalan, "Makanya aku tidak tertarik dengan jutsu itu, tapi Paman Sasuke… hah."

"Aku yakin Niichan bisa kok. Paman Sasuke pasti ingin Niichan bisa menguasai jurus-jurus yang bagus. Dengan begitu pasti Niichan akan lebih bisa dengan mudah melindungi Sarada-nee. Dan kalau sudah begitu, pasti Paman Sasuke mengijinkan Niichan untuk menikah dengan Sarada-nee."

"Tanpa jurus itu, aku yakin bisa melindungi Sarada dengan baik."

Himawari mencibir saat rasa percaya diri sang kakak tetap setinggi langit seperti biasa. "Terserah saja!" Himawari tidak ingin berdebat lebih. "Oh ya, Papa pernah bilang kalau jutsu Kuchiyose itu memerlukan cakra yang besar loh."

"Aku tahu, dan cakraku tidak sebesar Tousan."

"Siapa bilang. Niichan itu hebat dan kuat kok." Jawab Hima menyemangati, membuat Boruto lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Dan juga, cakra yang besar biasanya akan keluar saat seseorang terdesak. Begitu kata Papa."

Boruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Terdesak?" Himawari mengangguk.

"Seseorang yang terdesak biasanya akan melakukan semua hal sekuat tenaga dan terus berusaha sampai akhir hingga bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar. Dan saat dia sudah mengetahui satu jurus, dia akan mudah melakukan jurus itu."

"Jadi, aku hanya bisa melakukan Kuchiyose saat sedang bertarung dan kalah sehingga aku terdesak?"

"Errr… mungkin." Jawab Himawari ragu. Membuat Boruto menatapnya tak percaya. "Hehe.." gadis itu hanya nyengir lebar.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan tetap berusaha kok." Boruto berujar yakin. "Oh ya, malam ini Kaasan masak apa?"

"Ramen."

"Ramen lagi? Sepertinya Kaasan hanya sayang pada Tousan." Ujar Boruto lesu, membuat Himawari terkikik geli.

.

.

Hari yang cukup panas tidak membuat Boruto menyerah untuk terus berlatih. Dia terus berusaha sekalipun belum ada perkembangan yang berarti. Pernah sekali ia berhasil, tapi hanya mengeluarkan kecebong yang membuatnya geli sendiri. Setelah itu, dia kembali ketitik nol. Tidak ada hasil.

Bruk..

Boruto menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dari latihan yang melelahkan. Tatapannya menyipit kearah langit. "Hah, sudah dua minggu." Ucapnya pelan menghitung waktu yang berlalu sejak pertama kali ia mencoba jurus itu.

Syut..

Boruto mengerjap saat wajah kekasihnya tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas wajahnya. Tersenyum dan menunjukkan bekal di tangannya. "Saatnya makan siang." Sarada berjalan dan duduk disamping Boruto yang masih berbaring. Dengan sedikit kekuatan, dia menarik paksa sang kekasih agar ikut duduk bersamanya. "Kau terlihat seperti Shikadai, suka sekali berbaring dan memandang langit."

"Hah, aku itu sedang beristirahat. Jangan samakan aku dengan dia."

Sarada hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng mendengar gerutuan Boruto. Dia membuka dan menyajikan makanan yang dia bawa. "Makanlah, selain istirahat, kau juga butuh makan untuk asupan tenaga."

Sulung Uzumaki itu tersenyum senang dengan perhatian sang kekasih dan segera memakan bekal itu. "Masakanmu semakin enak." Boruto menahan dirinya untuk tertawa saat ingat bagaimana rasa masakan Sarada dulu. "Tidak seperti masih genin dulu." Ucapnya sedikit tertawa.

Membuat Sarada menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Tidak usah mengingat hal itu." gerutunya semakin membuat Boruto tertawa. Tanpa diingatkanpun, Sarada tetap ingat kok bagaimana masakannya dulu saat masih genin, sampai Boruto dan Mitsuki lebih memilih kelaparan daripada memakan masakannya. Yah, jangan menyalahkannya. Salahkan saja Ibunya yang ternyata payah dalam urusan memasak. Untung saja setelah itu, Hinata mau mengajarinya.

"Ehm, Boruto."

"Hm?"

Boruto menggumam dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. "Besok aku akan ada misi keluar desa," tatapan mereka bertemu, "Dan mungkin akan pulang tiga hari lagi. Tidak masalahkan?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk mengerti, dia menelan makanannya dan meraih minum baru bicara. "Hati-hati saja." Jawabnya singkat dan meneguk minumannya.

Sarada menatapnya ragu dan menggenggam tangan Boruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh menatapnya. "Saat aku pulang, kuharap kau sudah ada kemajuan. Jangan menyerah, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Boruto." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Boruto ikut tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tangan putih kekasihnya.

"Aku akan berusaha." Jawabnya dan dengan cepat mengecup singkat bibir Sarada.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan Hinata yang bersandar didadanya. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut dan memainkan jari-jemari mereka. Layaknya permainan anak kecil namun diisi dengan keromantisan dan kemesraan yang mengiringi. Membuat keduanya tersenyum sambil terus berebut untuk saling menggenggam lebih erat tangan pasangannya.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil," satu ucapan itu membuat keduanya menoleh, mendapati wajah faceplam Boruto dan senyum riang Himawari. "Kalian sedang apa? Bermain adu jari?" ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan dan bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dengan sedikit kesal akan tingkah putranya itu. Tanpa repot-repot melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada sang istri, Naruto menyesap minumannya dari atas meja.

"Lakukan lagi," Himawari justru mendukung pertunjukkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah jarang ia lihat. "Kalian sangat romantis loh."

Hinata mengusap lembut kepala Hima yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menatap serius pada Boruto.

Putra sulungnya mengangkat bahu dan bersandar malas, "Tidak ada perkembangan." Bukan Boruto yang menjawab, tapi Himawari.

Naruto dan Hinata menatap sendu putra mereka. "Kaasan yakin kau bisa, Boruto." Ucap Hinata menyemangati. "Lakukanlah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin kau hanya kurang yakin pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku sudah berusaha, Kaasan."

"Tapi setengah dari dirimu tidak terlalu suka melakukannya karena kau tidak suka dengan jurus itu. Agar dapat menghasilkan hasil yang baik, kau harus melakukannya dengan niat yang bagus dan usaha penuh, tanpa keraguan."

Boruto menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi datar, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang dikatakan sang Ibu.

"Kau juga harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri." Naruto menimpali.

Untuk beberapa saat, Boruto hanya diam dan mencerna kata-kata itu. Selanjutnya dia sudah berdiri dan tersenyum. "Akan aku pikirkan." Dia melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Boruto sedang berjalan menuju lapangan berlatihnya saat dia bertemu Chocho yang memberitahunya jika Sarada sedang dalam bahaya. Misi yang dilakukan Sarada hanya berdua dengan Chocho dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang melewati hutan saat seekor ular raksasa menyerang mereka.

Keduanya masih lelah dari menjalankan misi, dan serangan ular itu membuat keduanya terluka. Sarada harus di papah tapi Chocho juga terluka hingga tidak bisa melakukannya. Sarada bersembunyi saat dia memaksa Chocho kembali ke desa dan mencari bantuan.

Dari itulah, Boruto langsung berlari sendirian menuju hutan itu untuk menyelamatkan Sarada sementara Chocho disuruhnya untuk ke rumah sakit agar mengobati lukanya.

Pohon demi pohon ia lompati dengan cepat dan perasaan gusar. Khawatir dan gelisah melingkupi hatinya kala membayangkan Sarada yang sedang terluka harus tetap bertarung.

"Sarada!" dia berteriak saat melihat Sarada terpental ke belakang begitu dia sampai. Dia segera menangkap tubuh itu agar tidak menghantam tanah. "Sarada… bagunlah.. Sarada.." gadis itu pingsan. Begitu dia menoleh, ular raksasa itu mendekat dengan mulut terbuka.

Boruto berdiri dan menaruh Sarada di tanah. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" segel terbentuk dan mengeluarkan dua bunshin. Satu bunshin membawa tubuh Sarada, sementara satu bunshin dan Boruto yang asli menyerang ular itu dengan kunai.

Tapi saat Boruto dan bunshinnya menyerang, ternyata ada seekor ular lagi yang menghalangi jalan bunshin Boruto yang membawa Sarada.

Jleb jleb..

Kunai yang di lempar Boruto mengenai punggung ular itu, tapi terlalu lemah hingga membuat ular itu semakin marah.

Brash..

Sekali kibasan ekornya membuat beberapa pohon jatuh dan hampir mengenai bunshin Boruto yang membawa Sarada jika mereka tidak menghindar. Kini Boruto asli dan dua bunshinnya serta tubuh Sarada berkumpul disau tempat dengan dua ular yang berada disisi berlawanan.

"Cih," Boruto berdecih kesal sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di kunai.

Syuu..

Kunai itu terlempar tapi meleset jauh. Dia membentuk segel di tangannya dan mengeluarkan rasengan. Seketika putaran cakra berwarna biru membentuk di tangannya. "Hhyyaaa…" dia berlari dan menyerang satu ular dengan itu. Tapi sayang, satu ular lainnya menyerang dua bunshinnya hingga hilang. Boruto yang menoleh kebelakang tidak menyadari jika ular yang ingin dia serang dengan rasengan juga mengibaskan ekornya dan membuatya terpental ke tanah.

"Akh,," dia meringis dan segera berdiri, berlari untuk mencoba menggapai tubuh Sarada. Tapi ekor ular raksasa itu dengan cepat melingkari tubuh mungil gadis Uchiha itu. "Saradaaaa…" Boruto berteriak saat tubuh itu terangkat dalam lilitan ekor ular.

"Sialan, lepaskan Sarada, brengsek!" umpatnya sambil mengerluarkan rasengan lagi dan melompat segera keular itu.

"Rasengan!" serangannya berhasil tapi hal itu membuat Sarada kembali terpental.

Boruto melompat dan kembali ingin meraih tubuh kekasihnya, tapi seekor ular menghalangi jalannya. Dari belakang, ular yang tadi terkena rasengannya ternyata masih bisa bergerak dan menelan tubuhnya dari belakang.

.

.

Gelap.

Gelap… Boruto merasa gelap dan basah. Kenyataan yang melintas di pikirannya membuatnya mengumpat kesal. "Sial!" dia meninju dinding berlendir di sekitarnya. Bagian dalam tubuh ular.

" _Dan juga, cakra yang besar biasanya akan keluar saat seseorang terdesak. Begitu kata Papa."_

 _Boruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Terdesak?" Himawari mengangguk._

" _Seseorang yang terdesak biasanya akan melakukan semua hal sekuat tenaga dan terus berusaha sampai akhir hingga bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar. Dan saat dia sudah mengetahui satu jurus, dia akan mudah melakukan jurus itu."_

Boruto terdiam mengingat percakapannya dengan sang adik. Apa situasi seperti ini yang dinamakan terdesak? Dia melihat tangannya, "Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Aaarrgg…"

Dia tersentak saat samar terdengar suara teriakan Sarada dari luar. "Sarada… Saradaaa…" teriaknya mencoba berontak. "Sial… sial… siaaaalll…"

Sssyuuu… lagi-lagi dia membentuk bola biru ditangannya.

"Rasengan!" dia menyerang dan berhasil keluar dari tubuh ular itu.

Bruk… dia terjatuh di tanah dan menoleh kebelakang. Ular yang tadi menelannya terlihat meringis ditanah.

Boof… Boruto mengerjap saat ular itu menghilang. "Kuchiyose?" gumamnya tak percaya. Ia kira itu hewan asli penghuni hutan itu, tapi ternyata itu hewan Kuchiyose? Seketika amarahnya meledak, siapa yang memanggil hewan-hewan itu untuk menyerang Sarada?

Dia menoleh dan matanya melebar saat lagi-lagi tubuh Sarada terpental jauh, terlihat olehnya Sarada yang sedikit meringis. Mungkin gadis itu setengah sadar dari pingsannya dan tidak kuat menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Saradaaa…" dia berlari dan berniat menyerang ular itu, tapi ekor ular itu melilit tubuhnya dengan kuat. Membuatnya terangkat keatas dan berteriak. "Aaarrgg,, lepaskan aku, brengsek!.. arrrgghh…" dirasaya lilitan itu menguat.

Samar dia lihat Sarada yang berusaha berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi ke tanah. Pandangannya nanar dan penuh amarah. "Aku mohon, kali ini keluarlah." Bisiknya sambil mengoles darah di telapak tangannya.

"Kuchiyose No jutsu!"

Boof…

Bruk.. "Akh.." Boruto meringis saat dia tiba-tiba terjatuh di permukaan yang terasa cukup kasar tapi dia yakin itu bukan tanah.

Boruto melihat sekelilingnya dan berdiri. Matanya menatap tak percaya saat akhirnya dia berhasil melakukan jurus pemanggilan itu.

"Hai, Boruto." Cukup lama dia terdiam sampai sapaan katak raksasa yang ada dibawahnya itu menyentak kesadarannya. "Akhirnya kau berhasil memanggilku dengan cakramu sendiri ya."

Boruto masih setengah linglung mendengar itu. "Uhm… mu-mungkin?!" ucapnya tak yakin. "Ah, kau… Gamakici? Kuchiyose Tousan."

"Ya, begitulah. Kau terlihat shock. Tapi lupakan itu, jadi kenapa kau memanggilku? Apa hanya sekedar latihan?"

"Hah?" dia tersadar dan melihat kebawah. Terlihat tubuh Sarada yang tergeletak di tanah. Sial, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya linglung hanya karena berhasil melakukan jutsu? "Kage bunshin No Jutsu!" dia mengeluarkan satu bayangannya untuk segera menyelamatkan tubuh Sarada.

"Baiklah, aku tahu ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi tolonglah aku untuk mengalahkan ular itu." telunjuknya mengarah pada seekor ular di hadapannya. Seekor ular yang berukuran sama dengan Gamakici.

"Uhm, maksudmu… kau sedang bertarung melawan ular itu?" tanya Gamakici dengan ragu, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia menyerang Sarada."

Gamakici melirik seorang gadis yang ada dalam gendongan bunshin Boruto dan mengernyit, 'gadis itu..' dia merasa aneh dalam hati lalu kembali menatap ular di depannya. "Kau yakin ular itu menyerang teman perempuanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Ayolah cepat, aku harus segera membawa Sarada ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi masalahnya, terasa aneh kalau ular itu menyerang Sarada."

Boruto mendelik, "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Karena ular itu adalah Kuchiyose Uchiha Sasuke, Ayah dari teman perempuanmu itu."

"Ap –" Boruto terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke itu ingin menyerang putrinya sendiri?" lanjut Gamakici.

Boruto terdiam tak percaya. Benar bahwa ular itu adalah hewan Kuchiyose. Benar juga jika gurunya, Sasuke memiliki Kuchiyose ular. Tapi… apa benar jika ular itu adalah Kuchiyose Sasuke? Bisa saja itu ular milik orang lain.

"Kau yakin jika ular itu Kuchiyose Paman Sasuke?"

"Aku yakin, aku pernah bertarung dengannya saat Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung bersama kira-kira 25 tahun yang lalu. Ingatanku ini masih kuat."

Di tengah ketidakpercayaannya. Tiba-tiba saja sosok Sasuke muncul diatas ular dihadapannya, membuat Boruto semakin cengok dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sarada terluka, sebaiknya kau cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Boruto mengangguk pelan dengan setengah sadar. Membuat Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipis sebelum menghilang tiba-tiba.

Syuut.. boof…

Dan ular yang tadipun ikut menghilang.

"Baiklah, karena sudah tidak ada masalah. Aku permisi dulu ya." –Boof… Gamakici juga ikut menghilang.

Bruk.. Boruto meringis saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. "Oi… cepat bawa Sarada!" teriakan bunshinnya menyadarkan Boruto dan segera melesat untuk membawa sang kekasih ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Sementara di balik pohon tak jauh dari sana, sosok seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri dan tersenyum menatap semua itu. Disampingnya, seorang pria berambut raven baru saja muncul dengan cepat.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan pada Sarada? Dia terluka." Pria berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tidak menyiksa putriku secara berlebihan, dan juga… jangan remehkan Uchiha."

"Huh," jawaban dari pria raven itu membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus. "Tapi akhirnya dia berhasil juga melakukannya."

"Hn, cara yang sama ternyata masih ampuh."

"Eh?"

Pria berambut pirang menatap bingung sang pria raven. Cara yang sama? "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menunduk, senyum tipis mengiringi dengusan kecilnya. "Dasar bodoh!" ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Naruto –pria pirang tadi mengejar dan menyamakan langkah dengan sahabat ravennya itu.

.

.

'Naruto berhasil melakukannya saat dipaksa Jiraya dengan didorong ke jurang atau dipaksa Gaara dengan bertarung demi menyelamatkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sementara Boruto berhasil melakukannya dengan di paksa bertarung demi Sarada. Sepertinya klan Uzumaki akan sukses dengan paksaan.'

Seseorang tersenyum dengan ucapan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Tahukan perkataan siapa diakhirnya…

Baiklah readers, aku tahu ini lama sekali updatenya. Tapi karena ini kumpulan oneshot, makanya aku tidak terlalu ngebut ngejar updatenya.

Bagaimana chap ini? Gajekah, anehkah, absurdkah?... silahkan komentar di bawah ini dan kirimkan ke 72xxx… hehehehe :D

Semoga suka ya,, otakku mulai buntu nih… tapi kuharap tidak terlalu jelek juga. Oh ya, ini ku up tanpa baca dan edit karena mataku mulai melemah sekarang, jadi harap maklum dengan typo-nya.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang udah mau baca dan nungguin. Yang udah review, faf, follow. Kritik dan sarannya juga membantu. Di fic ini, Hima kupasangkan dengan orang-orang berbeda semntara Boruto tetap sama Sarada. Bagian pernikahannya mungkin akan dibahas sekilas chap depan.

Oke segitu saja. See you next time.

Salam, Rameen.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

Sarada membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Boruto. Kondisinya mulai membaik walau kakinya harus diperban dan membuatnya lebih lama di rumah sakit. Bukan karena serang ular itu, tapi memang sudah terluka dari misi yang dia jalani.

"Kenyang." Sarada merengek pelan saat suapan berikutnya Boruto berikan.

"Satu lagi." bujuk pemuda pirang itu. Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Sarada. Menghela nafas, dia mengalah dan menaruh piring itu di nakas. "Sekarang istirahatlah."

"Hah," giliran Sarada yang menghela nafas. "Kau tidak cocok bersikap layaknya perawat, Boruto. Yang sakit itu kakiku. Aku sih sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Sarada cuek.

Ctik… "Akh.." Sarada mengringis saat Boruto menyentil pelan keningnya.

"Dasar ceweret. Disuruh istirahat saja susah." Sarada membuang muka tidak perduli.

"Oh ya," tatapan mereka bertemu saat Sarada kembali menatapnya. "Bukankah kau berhasil melakukan Kuchiyose? Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kata Papa?" gadis itu menatap penuh penasaran kearah kekasihnya.

Boruto meraih tangannya dan tersenyum. "Tadi pagi aku sudah bertemu dengan Papamu,"

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang…" Boruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk membuat Sarada penasaran. Dia tersenyum melihat raut wajah lucu kekasihnya. Merasa tak tega, dia melanjutkan. "Paman Sasuke bilang, kau harus sembuh dulu agar bisa berjalan di altar."

Onyx Sarada melebar dengan senyum yang juga merekah. "Benarkah?" Boruto mengangguk, "Papa mengijinkan kita menikah?" Boruto mengangguk lagi. "Yosha!"

Boruto tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, dia mendekat dan menarik Sarada ke dalam pelukannya. "Jadi cepatlah sembuh, setelah itu kita mengurus pernikahan kita, hm?"

Sarada mengangguk kuat dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Boruto. Saat pemuda itu menunduk dan tatapan mereka bertemu, jarak menipis, desah nafas terasa dan kedua bibir menyatu. Saling berbagi kebahagiaan atas usaha mereka bersama menuju hubungan yang lebih serius nantinya.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
